Embrace the Thunder
by Ordinn Beaucephalis
Summary: Unbeknownst to anyone else in the guild, Laxus and Juvia had fallen in love. The two of them just hadn't seen it coming either. Their problems might start there...
1. That simple

**Embrace the Thunder**

* * *

**Summary:** Unbeknownst to anyone else in the guild, Juvia and Laxus had fallen in love. The two of them just hadn't seen it coming either. Their problems might start there... [**Post-Alvarez**! **AU**!] [**Possessive** & **protective** Laxus!]

**Rating:** M (smut & language & violence)

**Pairing:** Juvia L. & Laxus D.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail. At all.

* * *

**One:** _That simple_

* * *

Some skin slapping against skin. The bed creaking softly. Lewd moans and grunts. Names being called in breathy voices. All that in Juvia's apartment where both of them could be caught red-handed, but he actually didn't even care – they were bound to find out, any way. Whenever those idiots would bother catching on. And since that behemoth of Erza was gone for the time being, he could sneak in and out as much as he wanted.

"_Mmmh_..."

All of Laxus' senses were focused on this woman, who was almost screaming his name whenever he hit that sweet spot inside her. He silenced her with a passionate and harsh kiss, savouring this sweet taste she always had. She tightened her delectable legs around him to bring him closer to her heat, and Laxus merely retaliated by thrusting even harder. Juvia was driving him mental, just by being herself and perfect in his eyes, especially when he had her attention; he always itched to have her around him at all times, even going as far as sneaking into her apartment a few times a week to stay. And the worst part was the sex.

Juvia always felt fucking good. It was a sweet delight for Laxus to bed her because she'd become his delicious drug; sometimes he thought that he was obsessed with her, as much as she'd been obsessed with Gray, but with the way his heart and mind would always react to her presence, it had to be deeper than that. Much genuine, because he'd feel warm and peaceful each time Juvia was around him. This feeling had started to grow as such about two months ago, and Laxus was sure it was bound to change so many things in his life. He wasn't ready for that, not really, but the more time he spent with Juvia, the more possessive he grew.

One last, powerful thrust had him grunt his pleasure in her neck, his fangs piercing her smooth skin as she arched against him in a long, throaty moan. His hot, thick cum shot through loads while she milked him hard and good. One hand with lithe and slender fingers came to tangle in his hair, holding onto the blond locks in a tight grip, and Laxus growled possessively in approval. This was one of the many things he loved about her: besides being a motherly, sweet woman, she was one hell of a sex-kitten and minx he loved to bend to his will. In so many positions (that they've already tried).

Once his cock stopped spraying and he felt that she was completely filled with his seed, Laxus relaxed in her embrace with a satisfied sigh without pulling out. Juvia's body also went slack as she tried to regain her bearings and breath, completely wrecked out of her mind with their coupling, but he felt her smile.

"I still think we could have done that in your apartment, Laxus-sama," she whispered in his ear, now stroking his hair with tenderness.

_Laxus-sama._ Once again, warmth spread into his body like a blanket being deposited on him as he thought of the nickname she gave him. While it was the same as the ice mage's, the one he had was said with devoted emotion instead of the usual sickeningly sweet tone she reserved for Gray. It was truly sincere, he was sure of it. Why the hell would she fake it, as the woman was too honest? Laxus chuckled, sucking on her mark for a second before raising his face to look down at her with a savage smirk. Flushed and frazzled, Juvia was glowing and looked like the epitome of a satisfied woman who'd been fucked good and raw.

"Whatever, Blueberry," he drawled before pulling out with a grunt, allowing his semen to drip out of her abused sex. Laxus rolled over to his side of the bed, pulling Juvia along with him so she could lie on him. He tucked one arm behind his head to support it and wrapped the other around her slender hips, his eyes never leaving her beautiful face. "Whether we have sex here or there has no real importance, what matters... is you. You alone."

Juvia blinked in surprise, smiling softly. He heard her heartbeat pick up in some excited way, which made the beast inside him growl in approval again. _'Mine'_, Laxus thought as he drew the water mage into a tender, unusual kiss – the total opposite of the savages they've shared the times they've had sex and, on some occasions, when they've gone on secret dates in Crocus (they would have been caught in Magnolia, so they'd settled for Crocus). Some part of him loved treating Juvia this way, unlike all the women he'd been with in the past, because this one in his arms had wormed her way into his life and heart like no other. And he didn't feel like pushing her away this time.

"_I feel the same, Laxus-sama. Please don't push me away."_

Laxus won't be foolish this time, as wrenching himself away from Juvia had sent him in one of the most fucked up moods ever. He'd snap at his teammates and most trusted friends when they didn't deserve it, he'd constantly curse someone out. They hadn't been dating at that time, just hooking up from time to time, but it had still pissed him off that he had still felt possessive about Juvia, even after telling her not to get attached to him. He hadn't understood back then, he did now, but wanted confirmation for it.

Just how the hell could Gray leave this woman behind and not have her join his team? Especially after she took one huge hit for him in their fight against Invel and nearly sacrificed her life for the bastard? Thinking about it had Laxus bristling, and he was thankful that she had her face tucked in his neck right now, so she wouldn't see his snarl of anger. The wound had long faded into an ugly scar, which he wanted gone from her body; it reminded too much of Gray Fullbuster, whom hadn't been on their minds for about two months.

Now, Laxus didn't wish him dead for being the most dense idiot he'd ever seen in his life when it concerned women, but in Juvia's case, Gray could have handled this better. Hell, the water mage had been so devoted to him that she'd nearly thrown her life away for him so _he_ could live, and this was how he was thanking her? _The bastard never deserved you, Blueberry_, he thought as his hand grabbed her firm ass cheek, his cheek resting on top of her head. The fact that Gray went with Team Natsu on the Hundred-Years Quest without asking Juvia to join made it so painfully obvious.

As if she'd read his brooding thoughts, the water mage shifted in his embrace and put a hand on her scar. Her expression looked thoughtful. "I think I should go visit Porlyusica-san to get rid of it," she said, shifting into a sitting position on Laxus' pelvis. Her fingers stroked the tender skin, tracing the scar. "It has been long overdue."

Laxus stared at her. "When?" he asked bluntly. If she was really serious as he was about their relationship, then the best she could do was getting rid of the damn scar – it no longer belonged on her delicious body.

"Now?" she inquired with a smile, glancing at the bright sky outside. "Tomorrow? Whenever we want? But shower and food first, I'm famished!"

A naughty smirk pulled at Laxus' mouth. "So am I," he purred wickedly before scooping her up, allowing the water mage to wrap her legs around him while he walked towards the bathroom. He growled a bit too loud when Juvia bit the side of his neck with a giggle, and the large man kicked the door shut with a bit too much strength. Soon, the sounds of rushing water and moans and grunts of pleasure echoed.

* * *

"Scratch what we agreed on earlier; the old witch can wait another day, it's not as if she'll die in a few hours," Laxus grumbled in Juvia's neck, surprising his woman as she was washing the last plate after the delicious food she'd prepared. His powerful arms embraced her body, feeling the generous curves he spent so much time worshipping and loving. "Let's spend the day indoors."

Juvia sighed contentedly, giving Laxus room to kiss her neck. His fangs biting her soft skin will add another hickey to her collection. "Tomorrow then," she agreed with a smile.

Laxus smirked in triumph, his tongue lapping over the brand new hickey he'd just done on her skin. Not that he didn't want that damn scar gone, but spending the whole day with Juvia in bed sounded more appealing to him – amongst other things. Good, because he didn't feel like giving a shit about anyone else that would get him into a foul mood. Plus, Juvia looked insanely sexy with his shirt right now; he'd never get tired of ogling her long legs, and feeling them when they were wrapped around his middle whenever they were making love always drove him mad.

Those words made him pause for a split second as he leaned back against the counter, crossing his arms against his torso. 'Making love' had never belonged in his vocabulary as it had always been 'fucking' with other females, and the fact that it had changed ever since Laxus got together with Juvia was serious. Rough and violent he used to be in his flings, tender and loving he'd become since his feelings for the water mage had got clearer. Oh, he was still rough and surprising in their coupling, and the handcuffs he sometimes used to spice up their relationship were stashed somewhere in Juvia's wardrobe.

_There's a lot of change coming forward_, he thought, his eyes wandering to her neck. The hickeys he left, the scent that always lingered on her body and the times she'd stayed over at his place whenever he needed her had become precious moments he wanted for himself. Even though they'd been discreet, Laxus was certain that Gajeel had already figured out what was going between them – and it hadn't taken Juvia even a week to understand why Levy had started acting strange. So Scrap-Head had not only managed to get himself a girlfriend, but he had also knocked her up... interesting.

"How the hell did you know about the pipsqueak? She still hasn't told Scrap-Head that she's expecting his baby," he said, scooping her up once she was done with the dishes. He forced her to wrap her legs around him once again, walking back to the bedroom. Laxus dropped Juvia on the bed, where she bounced a little, and crawled up until his head was nestled comfortably against her generous boobs. His hand stroked the soft, smooth skin of her leg. "Didn't know he had it in him, one would think he'd be an angry, lonely shark for the rest of his life."

Juvia puffed out her cheeks, glaring at Laxus' blonde head cushioned very comfortably on her chest. This man... "It's not that Levy-san truly intended to hide it from him, I've observed them long enough to know when something is off," she responded, tangling her fingers in her man's wild hair. Her expression became thoughtful as she thought of her friends. "And to be honest, Levy-san would always brush a hand over her stomach a few times whenever Gajeel is near or isn't looking at her. I feel like she's scared that he won't react well to the news..."

"All she needs to do is get him and go somewhere private to tell him, that's all. It takes balls to get into a romantic relationship and it will take bigger balls and guts to raise a family. If she wants the baby with him, then Scrap-Head will have to fess the fuck up. Ain't it what I did when I finally realised that I wanted you in my life permanently?" Laxus' fingers gripped her leg possessively with a small, genuine smile.

Juvia's expression softened into a beaming smile, her mind taking her thoughts elsewhere. "Yes! You had finally decided no one else would get me, had you?" The nip at the flesh of her breast made her jolt with a squeal, but the broad grin he sent her made her feel warm from the inside. "I'm glad. So glad you did."

So was he. "Ain't letting go of you any time soon, Blueberry," he vowed, raising himself so he was hovering above her. Laxus put his forehead against hers, looking deep into her blue eyes. "Not when you asked to never push you away, which I did for some time before accepting my feelings. Accepting _you_. And you accepted the fucking bastard that I am, with all his flaws and issues... there might not be another woman like you who could actually do that, Juv." _I'm not letting go of you. _

"Do you know why I chose and fell in love with you? Because the answer is very simple when you think about it." The smile she gave him was dazzling.

The water mage wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her body. Even her legs snaked dangerously, seductively around his middle again. Laxus had to bite off a growl as her pelvis ground against his teasingly and in the right way.

"You _stayed_ when Gray _left_. And only you matter to Juvia now." She pecked his lips tenderly, stroking the nape of his neck. "Only you."

Laxus was flabbergasted, and this didn't happen often. Words weren't enough to describe the emotions overwhelming his heart and mind, as this was real. This. Was. Real. She just confirmed that his own feelings towards her weren't one-sided and that there might be something for them together; sans Gajeel and maybe his pipsqueak, the rest of the guild would be astonished to find out that Laxus Dreyar had snagged Juvia Lockser right under their nose and there would be nothing that Gray could do anything about it. Still, Laxus will feel much better and proud to call the water mage his woman.

_She's right_, he thought with a chuckle and a broad grin. _It's that simple_.

He kissed her hard and passionately, crushing her soft and curvy body against his. Soon, her hand was sneaking south to unbuckle his pants. Laxus growled in approval, his cock already hardening. Looks like he was staying the night again, not that he minded (it had been the plan after all).

* * *

Laxus felt strangely peaceful as he watched Porlyusica work her healing magic on Juvia, who was sending him a warm smile. His eyes were drawn to the scarred flesh being healed, knit back together slowly so the ugly scar would finally disappear once and for all. He'd vehemently argued with the old witch, insisting that he needed to assist the whole process. Porlyusica had looked suspicious, but had finally relented after realising that he wouldn't heed her command. It was important to him, to both of them.

This was more than just moving on. Even though she'd declared that she'd gladly sacrifice her own life to save Gray if she had no choice, Juvia was now breaking that promise because it wasn't about him any more – she won't do it again. Never again. Laxus forbade her from using the blasted spell after they'd decided to become official, and he'd be damned if she did it to save _his_ life. That wound could have killed her that day and he wanted it to be her lesson, now that they were together. Juvia's life was her own and there was no fucking way she'd trade it for another's.

If anything, Fairy Tail might have won the war against Alvarez and the most powerful Black Wizard of history, but Laxus felt like he'd won more than one huge war after he and Juvia had sex again days after Lucy's book got published. Awesome, violent sex that had made them both realise that those hook-ups and moments shared were more than that, but a powerful spark that had been there. They'd just chosen to ignore it for a long time. She could have stopped him from taking advantage of their vulnerable mental state right before Fairy Tail disbanded, but she'd returned his advances and willingly slept with him, never even thinking about her damn 'Gray-sama' and how she was emotionally cheating on him. Laxus hadn't told her before they separated, but his name had sounded good in her moans.

To think it all started at the end of the Tartaros disaster, before she'd left with the bastard on his self-righteous quest to destroy E.N.D. _And look at us now_, Laxus felt a smirk pull at his lips when he saw how smooth the skin of her stomach now was. The scar was totally gone. Juvia will now learn how to value her own life, as she'd become too precious to him.

"It's healed up nicely," Porlyusica said, sighing with satisfaction. "Such ugly scar doesn't belong on such beautiful skin, and this wound had been deadly. Had Wendy been two minutes too late, you would have been gone, child."

Laxus didn't have to be reminded of that ordeal, as this must have been a close one. He really needed to thank the pipsqueak for saving his woman. "I believe she learnt her lesson now, as sacrificing her own life... would have robbed someone the chance and hope to love her for who she is," he said sternly, his grey eyes narrowing dangerously at the water mage.

She didn't cower from his intimidating glare, but her expression turned solemn as she nodded in understanding. Juvia didn't have to ask whom Laxus was talking about, his glare and his pissed off aura were enough to understand that she'll be in for a good lecturing. And the water mage didn't even blame him; she _almost_ robbed him of the chance of loving her. Almost was too much for Laxus and Juvia was about to understand that very soon. She pursed her lips as she buttoned her baby blue blouse, deep in thought.

"Has the wild child Laxus Dreyar now calmed down? For good?" Porlyusica mused, her ageless eyes giving them both penetrating stares that would unsettle some. Her lips quirked upward just a little. "Hm. Maybe you've matured, after all. Looks like your banishment had had some good consequences in the end."

The large blonde snarled at her, stepping towards Juvia. "Mind your business, old witch," he bit out, gently lifting her blouse to probe at her stomach. Where the big scar used to be now lay the smooth, beautiful skin he'd bitten, licked and kissed. Laxus looked down at her, a gentle glint in his grey eyes. "How do you feel?" he asked, his gruff tone softening instantly.

"Better. A whole new Juvia Lockser?" she said with a beaming smile, entwining her long fingers with his.

He smirked widely at her, squeezing her hand. "Good. But you're still getting punished for that stunt you pulled for Fullbuster and I won't go easy on you just because we're together."

She nodded, melting into his embrace with an arm around his waist. She smiled gratefully at Porlyusica. "Thank you for doing this, Porlyusica-san," she said to the old lady, bowing to her respectfully. "This was actually an important step for both of us. And like Laxus-sama said, I would have robbed him of the chance and hope to love me," she finished with a softer smile, her head on Laxus' shoulder.

Porlyusica had to do a double take at that. In the long years she'd known Makarov Dreyar and his messed up family, she'd seen and heard everything about them; from son to son, they've hurt each other time after time until Ivan finally got put in his place. And now witnessing Laxus understand the meaning of family behind the spirit Fairy Tail was heart-warming, because the boy was part of it. The dragon couldn't help the soft smile as she watched the subtle, yet intense romantic display between Laxus Dreyar and Juvia Lockser, who now held his heart – there was no mistaking it. He was in love with the resident water mage and wasn't ashamed of showing it, it was blatant in his behaviour.

She truly seemed to be good for him, as he was for her. Somehow, they suit each other despite their contradictory magic elements.

Porlyusica smiled, her gaze trailed on their retreating silhouettes. "Makarov was right to keep believing in you, child," she said in a light chuckle before going back inside her home.

In the distance, Laxus shivered and sneezed. Was someone talking about him? Maybe Mirajane and her damn gossip ring, probably trying to sneak up on him. Scoffing, he tugged his woman along toward the train station. No matter who the hell was talking about him, he was looking forward to his mission with Juvia. Some downtime with her away from the idiots back at Fairy Tail will do them some good.

_Definitely_, Laxus thought as he caged Juvia, who was reading the details of the quest with a subtle frown, in his arms and nuzzled her neck with the most peaceful expression on his face. They were attracting some attention from people who knew them, but they both didn't seem to care much – he definitely didn't. It will be a matter of time before he and Juvia were on the front cover of _Sorcerer __Magazine_, because those guys worked fast as hell and would have their pictures out in no time. Good, so the secret will be out by the time they're back in Magnolia and no more sneaking around to get together.

Smiling softly, Juvia melt in Laxus' embrace and treaded her long fingers in his hair. The large man emitted a low rumble, pulling her flush against him. One of his hands was kneading her stomach in gentle circles while the other was grabbing at her right hipbone. Onlookers could no longer ignore the couple, as the display of affection was just too... unique to miss – the rumoured ladiesman of Fairy Tail, Laxus Dreyar, seemed to be clingy and actually affectious towards one of his female guild mates. And the glares he'd send the most daring men who would be this stupid to not be discreet about ogling Juvia Lockser were downright terrifying. The lightning bolts dancing in his eyes were enough to send them running.

The message was clear and received: Juvia Lockser was Laxus Dreyar's woman. And the _Sorcerer __Magazine_ will be having a field day with those pictures, making those two their exclusive.

"I'm pretty sure that was unnecessary," Juvia mused once they were seated, accommodating Laxus who was choosing to lie on her lap.

The Dragon Slayer snorted, smirking. "It completely was and I'm damn proud of it," he retorted, making himself comfortable on the water mage's lap. His features softened as her fingers treaded in his hair once again. "Next one to compliment your legs will get electrocuted to the cock for sure."

"Pfft!" was the sound Juvia made when she tried to muffle her giggle, and Laxus' smirk got wider.

* * *

_About a week later..._

"I'll be damned!" Cana exclaimed, sobering up in less than an second as her eyes nearly bugged at the front cover of the new exclusive _Sorcerer __Magazine_. "So I was right: there _was_ something going on between them and you called me crazy, Mira!"

Levy walked closer to the commotion, curious as to why their resident drunkard was going insane with excitement as she pointed at the magazine in the bartender's hands. Mirajane looked positively surprised as she looked at all the pictures taken, her blue eyes twinkling in mischief and glee. Soon, a smile was painted on her lips. When the Script mage finally squeezed herself between Cana, Mirajane and Lisanna, she had to rub at her eyes twice before finally believing what she was seeing.

"No way! How long has this been going on?" Levy wondered, in awe at the pictures.

"And it's clearly not a fling," Mirajane cooed, the glint in her blue eyes even more brillant. "Look how he's standing so close without actually touching her. Protective, yet possessive at the same time."

For Cana to be this worked up over something that wasn't alcohol, it was unusual for everyone at the guild and even more as the issue wasn't even about alcohol; others got closer, curious to see what got the attention, and the same reaction to the new _Sorcerer __Magazine's_ exclusive was shared. Expressions of disbelief and surprise were painted on all those who were looking at the pictures of Fairy Tail's new hot couple.

Everyone who knew Laxus Dreyar would say that he was rather the type to hit it and quit it as soon as he was done, that romance wasn't really for him or that he wouldn't dare date someone from the guild, but seeing him this way with a familiar-looking woman who used to love the resident ice mage baffled them; both of them had been pictured at the beach, with Juvia sitting on a railing with Laxus standing right between her long, bare legs. He was hovering over her, caging the water mage between his powerful arms as he was holding onto the railing, and Juvia's hands rested on his muscled chest, one that lay right where his heart was. They were staring into each other's eyes, one with a beaming smile and the other with a broad, toothy grin that lit up his handsome face. What also got their attention was how the picture pretty much captured the atmosphere between Laxus and Juvia.

Though the sexual tension was there, there was also something intense and genuine in their eyes. One would think the two of them were involved in a passionate sexual relationship, but what Mirajane could see in Laxus' eyes was pure love and trust. Such intimate position, yet beautiful. The same could be reflected in Juvia's eyes. Those two had found each other when no one suspected them of trying something.

Bickslow was smirking widely. "Man, it truly _was_ Juvia! Freed owes me a hundred jewels now!" he laughed excitedly, though there was a hint of sincere happiness in his voice.

"You guys suspected something?" Lisanna asked, surprised.

"Naturally," Evergreen said, smiling as she looked at another picture. "Though both of them were rather crafty and very sneaky in hiding their relationship, we've caught onto some things that clued us in – such as Laxus' Magic Headphones on Juvia's night table or one of his shirts mixed up innocently in her laundry." She adopted a proud expression. "Juvia's fashion sense has changed ever since they've got together..."

"Or the delicious smell of rice balls, fish, potatoes and meat in Laxus' apartment when we all know he won't go anywhere near a stove. Man, I've never felt so hungry when the smell hung in the air! I'd love to try Juvia's food, if he let me," Bickslow added, trotting away.

But Cana still had her piece on the most important thing of their ordeal. "How long have they been seeing each other?! If you idiots managed to catch some clues that something was happening, then when do you think this started?! And why the hell didn't Juvia tell me that she was banging Laxus?!" She was pouting now, her barrel of alcohol forgotten behind.

"Because you'd freak out and hound her with so many questions?" Mirajane teased with a knowing smile, raising a brow at her antics. With that, she turned to go back to her bartending with a happy hum. "I can't wait to ask them so many questions ~! I can already imagine the beautiful and powerful babies they'd make..."

"Don't you go that far, Mira. This is pretty new: obviously, Juvia mustn't have expected to fall in love with Laxus and vice-versa. Nevertheless..." Cana's voice dropped low as she mulled it over, turning the pages to stop at one cute picture of Laxus and Juvia. The Lightning Dragon Slayer was giving the bluenette a piggyback ride, with her head nestled in his neck and eyes closed, and there was a slight smile on his face. "... he must have got close before Gray left with Natsu and the others."

This, Cana was sure of. Though she had no proof that her friend had truly given up on Gray, she found it quite odd that Juvia and Laxus were already an item. A solid one at that, if one could see how close they and relaxed they were in each other's presence. Gray had been gone for two months and those two obviously were a couple, it couldn't be a fling – when was the last time Laxus had been serious about a woman? He was the type to hit it and quit it, but seeing him with Juvia was... pleasantly surprising.

Something definitely happened between those two. If anything, Cana would bet three barrels of alcohol that Juvia and Laxus had got closer even before Team Natsu left for the Hundred-Years Quest, unexpectedly, and the results were _this_. A relationship, a real one with real feelings. Juvia even went as far as getting the scar she'd earned during her fight with Invel removed from her abdomen. _You must really love him, Juv_, the drunkard thought with both a thoughtful expression and a small smile.

"OK, Laxus... how the hell did you manage _that_?"

* * *

Juvia chuckled when she heard her man sneeze for the third time, finishing braiding her longer hair. The Dragon Slayer grumbled loudly in the bathroom, muttering something about 'damn gossipers' as he was finishing his shower. She could understand his foul mood; she'd been sneezing a lot this week, following the publication of the latest exclusive issue of _Sorcerer __Magazine_ with the official announcement of their couple. She was ready to bet that Cana, Mirajane (probably Lisanna) and Levy must be going insane with questions and theories about how they even got together in the first place.

And that was another story that would likely raise a few brows, considering it started out as an intense fuck at the end of the Tartaros disaster. Juvia had long admitted that Laxus had uncovered so much about her in one conversation that Gray ever did in countless of conversations they've had in the past (would she even call talking his ear off having a conversation?), because his words had struck something deep in her.

"_We've experienced too much despair with Tartaros, and I'm craving for some peace... Fairy Tail is _dying_. I can tell. Gramps might be thinking that we need time to heal, and I don't object to this. Juvia, Lucy told me what you did. Takes huge balls to do something like that. Really. Also, I have a suggestion that may benefit us both: can you... can you allow me to spare your mind from the darkest thoughts? Even for just a moment?"_

What had followed had been, and Juvia couldn't stress this enough, one of the most wonderful moments of her life; Laxus had been rough and violent in their coupling, but she'd _loved_ it. Though she was someone asking to be loved, her mind hadn't had time to even think about 'making love'. The fucking had been great, because she'd been free of any thoughts regarding Gray and the issue about his father – this had been the first time she hadn't even thought about him. At all. Laxus had been _everywhere_ during their coupling: not just inside her and on her, she could feel and hear him. Feel and hear his own sorrow and wrath over things he was trying to address, how he dominated her as he fucked her hard against the wall of his own apartment had been a reflection of his own mental state.

Laxus Dreyar might be a powerful alpha male, but even he needed to be weak from time to time.

So Juvia agreed to his suggestion. Why? Maybe she also needed to be weak for just a moment after what she'd done: defeating Keyes also meant killing whatever remained of Gray's father, whose body had been used as a demon host, so she'd been torn and mentally off for a while, just fallen on her knees in a ruined battlefield, before Laxus found her. Having an intercourse with him should have felt so fucking wrong, but it had felt so... _liberating_. She'd felt free from a great burden she hadn't even thought would be that heavy on her shoulders, and this was all thanks to the Dragon Slayer she was now dating; though Gray had thanked her for setting his father free, Juvia had still remained particularly shaken.

But Gray leaving her behind to go undercover in Avatar, _without at least telling her __about __what he would be doing_, had been the last fucking straw for Juvia Lockser. Going undercover, she could understand. Leaving her behind, without a notice, and vanishing for so long, she couldn't accept. Getting sick over his absence and well-being, while she was almost wasting away, was the most insulting thing she'd done to herself as both a woman and a mage. She was done with this man! Ah, and as for leaving once again with his teammates for the Hundred-Years Quest without even asking her to join... Well, she could always ask Laxus if she could become the newest member of the Thunder God Tribe.

Juvia was eventually roused from her slumber and angry thoughts by a nip at her exposed neck, and she opened her eyes with a jolt. Laxus was hovering over her with a frown adorning his handsome face, having crawled up on her without her noticing. His spiky hair was still damp from his shower, so was his skin, but that didn't seem to bother either of them. "What now, Juv?" he rumbled softly, his forehead against hers.

"Wha –" Juvia started before lightning suddenly lit up the room, bright as the holy light, and thunder roared outside like a terrifying monster. Though she couldn't hear the rain, this was just another thunderstorm she'd started. The water mage groaned in annoyance, slumping on the bed. "Sorry, I didn't even notice myself getting..."

"Angry? Yeah, it's been a while and I think I've got a pretty good idea why," Laxus sighed as he pushed himself off, landing on his side of the bed. He pulled in his arms, accommodating her body so Juvia would be sitting between his legs. He pulled her flushed against him, relishing in her sweet scent. "So while the idiots back home are going insane about our relationship, care to tell your man what's getting your pretty panties into a twist?"

Crude, but this was how he showed his concern whenever she was upset. Melting in his arms, Juvia gazed at the stormy sky outside with a sombre expression. "It's just... our story started out as very weird and a bit messed up, now that I think about it: our first fling right after Fairy Tail's disbandment had me rethinking of my feelings towards Gray. It only took _one moment_ with you to make me think of my own value and life, even though I was engrossed in my belief that Gray was and would always be enough. Unbelievable, but needed," she chuckled, though she still felt angry.

"And?" Laxus pressed on, his eyes trailed on her.

"And Gray nearly broke me. But you actually fixed me; I don't know how you did that, Laxus, but you actually made me feel thousands of emotions in just one moment than what Gray made me feel by just being around him. It was... intense. I felt like that you shared your fears and anger by having sex with me, because we both were fragile at the end of the battle against Tartaros." Laxus felt her sorrow, coursing through her body in waves and making her even more upset; the storm outside grew heavier and uglier, but no rain. Not yet. "We were _broken_, riddled with sorrow, anger or guilt. I killed Gray's father, which broke me from the inside and led me to believe that he'd hate my guts, but none of that happened. It should have made me beyond happy that Gray didn't hate me for doing this to him, but... I felt empty instead. And you..."

At this, a small smile pulled at Laxus' lips, but it held no happiness as this was the truth. "Somehow, I just made you feel what you wanted from the stripper. _Desired_. _Wanted_. Truth be told, it could have been anyone else but something just... drew me to you that day. Maybe it was the fact that I was pissed as hell that I couldn't protect my teammates the way I know I could? Fucking hell, breaking down ain't what I do best, but that's what actually happened. I'm still pissed about it." He clenched his jaw, his eyes hardening at the reminder of the Thunder God Tribe having been hurt by that damn demon. He only relaxed a little when Juvia's smaller hand slid in his and Laxus entwined their fingers. "What happened when you left with him? You never told me that part."

Her blue eyes widened in surprise. "Never? Alright, then: Gray and I wandered for some time before we ended up in a small village, where we lived for some time. I'd be lying if I told you I was really overjoyed to be living with him, all alone, but something in me was amiss; the mind was in it, but not my whole heart." Juvia squeezed his hand tenderly, looking confused. "You played a part in this."

"Did I?" Laxus' voice sounded flat, but the curiosity in his tone was too obvious. Juvia hummed in response. Even his gaze had hardened between parts of the tale – especially the part where they've lived together. He tried not to make his jealousy known as he traced her hipbone. "How long did you stay in that village?"

"Close to seven months. I know, I know, that was quite a lot," she said to Laxus' expression of surprise (and jealousy). "Though I was devoted to help him in his quest, I definitely felt the change in my behaviour: where I'd always be fussing over Gray, I'd just leave him to train alone. That was disturbing at best, because why the hell would I accept to sleep with someone else? I couldn't be _that_ desperate for him to love me back, no, it was because..." She pursed her lips, clearly struggling with her words. "I think I needed to break down for real this time. That crisis was needed."

Laxus pulled her even tighter against him, his chin on top of her head. His dull gaze was drawn to the storm outside, which he found strangely soothing. "Can I admit something? I don't regret having sex with you. Not a single second. Because at that moment, I was breaking down as well and I needed a goddamn release. So when I saw you in the streets, wandering aimlessly with that empty gaze, something in me just fucking _snapped_. I'd decided that you'd be my release, and I was inwardly glad that you didn't turn me down like I thought you would. Either way, we may have helped each other that day," he whispered with a deep sigh, relishing in Juvia's warm presence and aura. They stayed silent for a few needed seconds before he coaxed her. "What happened next?"

When he felt Juvia stiffen in his arms, Laxus knew they'd reached the hard part. "Something in his behaviour started to change, especially in his magic; Gray told me that he'd received a gift from his father before Silver-san's soul departed. He calls it 'Devil Slayer' magic, which really changed him from the inside. I couldn't even recognise him, to the point I even started to fear him. And one day, he just... Gray simply _vanished_ without a trace."

Lightning split the sky, followed by the loud rumble of thunder.

"Gray left me alone! Without telling me where he went, if he was alright or if there was an actual problem he needed to take care of! I would've helped! Erza-san had contacted him to go undercover and infiltrate one of the darkest guilds that worshipped Zeref, which was a mission of the utmost importance – and I do understand that, but leaving me behind without telling me? That... I found it downright disrespectful. Offending even! So he had to pretend to be evil, but _I_ used to be evil, why couldn't I go in his stead? For six... six months –"

Laxus had to interrupt her, stunned. "Wait, the bastard left you behind for _six fucking months_? Six. Fucking. Months?" He turned her around to stare into her eyes, not believing what he just heard. "And you stayed at that village, waiting for him to come back? Shit, Juvia, why the hell did you stay? Did you even confront him about it? How could you... Why –"

Exactly. 'Why?' When she could have just let it go because the bastard wasn't worth it? After what she's just revealed, Laxus couldn't shake the anger brewing in his veins – it was too strong. So leaving her behind was something Gray was used to, wasn't it? Why the hell had she forgiven him? First during the one-year disbandment to go undercover without telling her, then just leaving to complete the Hundred-Years Quest Gildarts himself couldn't do after she nearly died for him? _Hell no_, Laxus seethed to himself as he spied the tears of anger and shame gathered in Juvia's beautiful blue eyes. Damn Fullbuster, because it just reinforced his dislike of the Ice mage.

And Juvia...

She rubbed her eyes furiously. "Because I was such a fool, hopelessly obsessed with him, and that could have led to my own downfall. I feel so stupid and ashamed of myself, just remembering those months of being alone and hopeless, because I got terribly sick..."

This snapped Laxus out of his seething state and he looked down at her with a scowl. "What?"

"The rain came back. In full force. Just back then during my Phantom Lord days, the rain hadn't stopped falling and the Juvia Lockser from back then suddenly came back; I couldn't control it, couldn't make it stop. And what's worse was that I got sick with pneumonia." Laxus' grey eyes widened in shock. Her condition had been _that_ serious? The shame and anger were visible in her eyes, pained. "Had Wendy, Natsu and Lucy not got there to fin me, I would have... I would have..."

Enough. Enough. He couldn't take it any more. Enraged, Laxus silenced Juvia with a harsh kiss, cupping her cheek. He tasted her tears, her brewing rage at Gray that had been dulled and silent, even her old fears. All this time lost, wasted for Fullbuster, when the Dragon Slayer could have probably given her more. She reacted almost instantly, kissing him back with a vengeance, and the two of them soon found themselves entangled in the sheets, making love with purpose. Laxus was rough this time around with good reasons, wanting nothing more than prove to both he and Juvia that he will be the only one for her; his thrusts were strong and hard, making the bluenette scream his own name with that sweet voice of hers, he had her hands imprisoned in his above her head, with their fingers laced. His forehead was on hers, with his intense eyes never leaving her beautiful face, flushed with desire.

_'Mine'_, his mind screamed possessively. '_Only her.' _Laxus didn't give a damn if he was bothering the neighbours in the other hotel rooms – only his woman mattered right now.

"Look at me," Laxus commanded, his voice rough with desire.

She obeyed and stared back, where he could see exactly what he wanted – desire and love. As it should be.

"You have _me_, Juvia... fuck, you're mine, Blueberry... and I'm yours," he growled against her luscious and pouty lips, licking at them lecherously. She moaned even louder, then screamed in pleasure as he angled his hips and hit her sweet spot, her G-point. Laxus grunted, feeling his body respond in kind.

This woman was his, completely. Body and soul. Juvia Lockser had given too much to Fullbuster and there was no way she'd go back to him, not when she'd already moved on with another man; Laxus Dreyar knew he wouldn't fail her, as she now held his heart and he held hers. Not satisfied enough, he pulled out with a savage grunt, flipped Juvia on her stomach and plunged right back with a snap of his hips. She cried out in pleasure, allowing her man to dominate her completely as he resumed his hard thrusting.

Laxus leaned forward until he was covering Juvia's body, his hard chest against her back, and used the momentum to thrust harder (if that was possible). The bedpost was banging loudly against the wall, most certainly bothering the few neighbours they must have in this hallway, but they didn't give a damn. What mattered now was their pleasure and their release.

"I'm yours, Laxus!" Juvia mewled heartily, and Laxus knew this was the truth. "Completely yours..."

"I had no doubt, Blueberry," he whispered sultrily in her ear before biting it, then moving forward to her neck.

Then he was gone, somehow going harder on her. He was rutting as hard and as fast as he could, relishing in her sounds of pleasure. The wet sound of slapping skin against skin was driving him insane as much as Juvia's screams of pleasure; she was almost sobbing at this point, begging him to make her cum, so Laxus only obliged his woman. One last violent thrust of his hips and both of them cummed hard, with him having his seed shooting hot loads of cum in her womb and her milking him. They both stilled on the mattress, their bodies wrecked with spasms and pleasure as his cock kept spraying deep in her womb. Laxus latched his mouth to her neck, his fangs marking her pale skin yet again, then suckled on said mark when she hummed in approval, her body in sync with his.

As he tried to come down from his high, Laxus strained his ears to listen to the noises outside and was rewarded with silence and peace – had the storm let up? Had he calmed her down at last and eased her fury? He felt his heartbeat pick up nicely when he saw the loving smile on her flushed face, and the Dragon Slayer couldn't help the smile that lit up his expression and slowly erased his own wrath.

Juvia cupped his face and kissed him long and tenderly, earning herself a deep growl of approval. "Always you, Laxus," she whispered lovingly against his lips, her fingers now treading in his wild hair. "Always..."

* * *

Juvia had calmed down at this point, now slumbering against him with her head on his chest, and his gray eyes were drawn to the sky. The now _clear_ sky, which had previously been covered with thunderclouds. Pride swelled in his chest as he gripped Juvia's waist curve possessively. If Gray had been able to clear her skies once, Laxus had cleared hers in so many ways than the Ice mage.

His gaze fell on the water mage, who had a sleepy smile on her lips. He smirked.

"No doubt at all, Dreyar," he whispered to himself.


	2. Intrusion

**Two:** _Intrusion_

* * *

The second he and Juvia set foot at Fairy Tail two days after they came back from their mission, a thunderstorm was about to split the sky open once again because of Laxus' foul mood; thunderclouds as black as smoke were rapidly gathering around Magnolia – he was glad he took to Juvia's natural power to affect the weather, because that actually took him some training – and looked menacing. Though his trip with his woman had been very relaxing (the more interesting and torrid parts, that is), the idiots back at the guild were absolutely intent in getting on his last nerve.

"Yo, Laxus!" Cana shouted, holding her glass of booze high in the air as the buxom Card mage strolled towards him. "How did you manage to snag Juvia? Is it even serious between you two? You know Gray isn't going to like it once he'll see you feeling her up, right?"

Laxus scowled at the drunkard. Did she have to ask so many personal questions? It wasn't like Laxus owed her anything at all, and she was even preventing him from drinking his own beverage. Hell, had he known that the announcement of their couple would cause such a ruckus, he'd have struck the paparazzis who took the pictures from the beach with powerful lightning. And as for Fullbuster?

"Stripper missed his chance, things happened, now we're together. End of," he shot down without further details, raising his glass to his lips to take a good sip.

But as he feared, Cana wasn't one to back down. "Does she like to bottom?" she asked teasingly, almost purring with a leering smirk.

_If she likes to_... Laxus just about choked on his booze. Cana leaned in on her seat, her smirk wide. Bickslow stared at his leader in interest, his own smirk widening with all the juicy information that was bound to come out one day. The next second, thunder roared outside and shook the whole guild as Laxus' glare intensified.

"What the _hell_, Cana? If you weren't Juv's friend, you'd be fried meat this instant. And you!" he growled in Bickslow's way, whose shoulders were shaking in not so silent laughter. Laxus considered frying him like bacon, just because of the glint he knew was there in his concealed eyes. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"Let's just say that I might have spotted someone with blue hair, the sexiest legs ever and wearing one of your shirts inside your house one day. Whoa, whoa, easy man!" he exclaimed with a nervous laugh when Laxus slammed his tankard on the table a bit too hard, cracking the wood a little in the middle. "It was just from outside the window, chill!"

"And that ain't gonna save your ass, Bicks," Laxus ground out, snarling at his friend. Lightning bolts danced around his face, making him more intimidating as he glowered at Bickslow. "You of all people should know how I like my privacy and spying on my woman is crossing a line. I don't think Juvia will appreciate your prying either, Cana."

Cana's eyes were practically glowing with excitement and mischief as she waved his statement. "C'mon, I could just ask her. I'm sure she won't refuse me answers when I can just trick her into telling me. Let me just get the right alcohol..."

Oh, he _definitely_ remembered that: about a month ago, Laxus had the unpleasant surprise of learning that Juvia couldn't handle her liquor and once she was in her drunken state, she'd just either spout anything about herself to anyone who would ask a question (take advantage of her state) or just go downright into one hell of a foul mood and flood the damn guild. That is, if she hadn't levelled the sky with one thunderstorm first. And Juvia had in fact flooded the damn guild. So far, Gajeel had handled surprisingly well and took to himself to carry her to Fairy Hills after calming her down – the Gods knew how, because his woman was a terrifying fighter when you knew how to push her buttons. Finding out that Juvia couldn't handle alcohol had now become something Laxus hated.

Of course Cana would try such under-handed method to have her answers.

"Oh no, _hell no_," Laxus growled as he teleported himself in a powerful blast of lightning, flying straight to Juvia's apartment just as Cana was bursting out of the doors.

The rest of the guild stared after their drunkard, who wasn't showing any signs of stopping, with expressions of uncertitude and nervousness. She was even running very fast towards Fairy Hills, as Juvia had wanted to take a day off. Needless to say, it had been a close one for everyone; Laxus being private about his business was one thing, but they actually hadn't expected him to be overall... possessive and protective about Juvia, which pretty much confirmed that his romance with her was deadly serious. He had practically snarled at Bickslow and could have nearly bit his head off.

Lisanna was the first to snap out of her stunned state. "W-well, this was... enlightening?" she said, unsure with the word to use.

"Revealing, I'd rather say," Gajeel grumbled from his table. He didn't look too grouchy today, maybe a bit disappointed that Juvia hadn't shown up to put her man in his place. He munched on a spoon, his red eyes trailed on the open doors. "You're lucky to still be in one piece, Bickslow, because the lightning bastard would be after your blood if you'd seen them mating. He seems quite the possessive and protective type, which will suit Sprinkler. If I were you, I'd steer clear from his path for a few days and not try to provoke him. Just a bit of advice if you still want to live, either way I don't really care," he finished with a snort, ignoring Bickslow's middle finger.

"I wonder when they actually got together, I've never seen them interact that much," Levy said out loud next to the Dragon Slayer, frowning as she tried to remember when was the last time she'd seen Laxus and Juvia together. "Maybe they were being quiet because they don't like the attention?"

"If so, then this must have been going on for a while," Lily added from his spot on the table, waiting for his food to cool off. "Judging by the way Laxus reacted, he and Juvia must be a really solid couple with real feelings. Though I'm happy for both of them, I can't help but wonder how Gray will take the news."

Everyone but Gajeel shared a worried glance. Right, right, there was also Gray in the equation; the Ice mage's relationship with Juvia had been rather hesitant and amusing for a while, but no one had missed how closer they'd actually become over the years. Especially Mirajane, who had hoped that they'd finally start dating after he confessed how the Water mage had sacrificed her life so he could live. If that wasn't a proof of love, then she didn't know what could convince him furthermore of her devotion. Still, that didn't explain how the foul-tempered Lightning mage managed to get Juvia.

How the hell did he do that? When had their sweet Water mage, who'd been head over heels for Gray for so long, really moved on with Laxus of all people? Because the pictures didn't lie, the territorial behaviour he'd displayed a few minutes ago was so obvious and all they needed to really confirm their fears was Juvia's behaviour toward him. Gajeel had first been very hesitant when he'd caught a whiff of his best friend's scent all over Laxus one day, and he absolutely didn't even know how to react – he had sort of got used to Gray, had even kind of accepted the idea of the stripper as a mate for Juvia, but _Laxus Dreyar_? The most foul-tempered bastard he'd ever met, who was on another level than the stripper or even Dragneel? Gajeel couldn't believe it.

Lily was right. This must have been going on for a while. In fact, it might even have started before the stripper and the others from Team Natsu left for the Hundred-Years Quest. And he hadn't fucking known until up just a few weeks ago.

"Shrimp, Lily, let's go!" Gajeel barked as he shot up from his seat, stalking outside without waiting for them. "Let's go visit Sprinkler and her leviathan of a man."

Levy had to practically jog to catch up to him with Lily flying above her head with his meal, both surprised. "Huh? But why?"

He snarled. "Like Cana said, we need answers. _I_ need answers." _Ain't leaving until I got them._

* * *

Juvia chuckled in amusement as she watched Laxus plop down next to her on the sofa with a loud groan of annoyance, a hand over his eyes and a grimace on his face. While she'd been in the midst of changing her bed sheets, he'd suddenly appeared in her living-room in a loud, blast of lightning and told her to come with him in a commanding tone. Laxus had looked downright _pissed_, with lightning bolts dancing around his body, and though Juvia had wanted to ask if he was alright, she knew better. So she'd just jogged to him, let him take her in his arms, and he'd teleported them back into the safety of his apartment.

Apparently, Cana was so overjoyed and excited for gossip that she wanted to get Juvia drunk – with the right alcohol – in order to collect all the details about their relationship. _So it's that weird for them_, the Water mage thought as she puffed out her cheeks in mild irritation. While they weren't snooping around, thank you for that, the fact that she and Laxus were now official shouldn't be that shocking... should it?

Juvia fiddled with the green sash wrapped around her blue daisy dukes, then crawled until she was sitting on his lap. She cradled his face in her hands, stroking the smooth skin, and waited patiently until he decided to look at her. He did so after a few seconds of calming down, looking up at her with a scowl. Irritation was visible in those grey eyes of his.

"That was bound to happen, no matter what," Juvia said with a small smile. "You even said it yourself, Laxus-sama: _'Those idiots are bound to __find out__, any way!'_" She repeated, mimicking Laxus' voice the best she could, even going as far as adopting his expression at the time.

That earned her a snort, which was a start. "You suck at mimicking me, Blueberry, but the expression was brilliant," he joked, snickering when Juvia puffed out her cheeks and crossed her arms under her heavy breasts. Laxus wrapped his around her waist, pulling her flush into his muscled chest with a frustrated sigh. "Looks like I completely underestimated those idiots' reaction to us being official, as Cana is now on the hunt for personal details and shit, and there's probably more on the way. Fucking pests," he grumbled in her neck. "Scrap-Head might want a confrontation with me, now that I think about it. Does he want to be mummified in bandages for three weeks?"

"Don't you dare," Juvia warned firmly, raising a brow when Laxus met her expression with a challenging smirk of his own. They glared playfully at each other for a few seconds until he suddenly caught her lips with his quick reflexes in a soul-devouring kiss. She reacted instantly, returning his kiss passionately with a moan of pleasure as she nearly melt in his arms, but pulled away reluctantly before it went too far. She took a shaky breath, already worked up. "E-even so, us getting together would certainly raise a lot of questions – especially me about my feelings for Gray."

"Which are non-existent, either way," Laxus drawled absently in her neck, his warm hands sneaking underneath her sleeveless top and up her waist. His teeth ran along her skin, now flawless after the hickeys he'd left had vanished. "He's not even a blip on the radar."

Juvia giggled, trying to swat his hands away. "We already know that for a fact, but everyone still wants to know what actually made give up on him and what I saw in you to... _mmh_... choose you. And Gajeel, well, here's to hoping he won't murder you in your sleep?"

"Right," Laxus deadpanned, sinking his teeth into Juvia's collarbone. The hum she gave pleased him. "Because he's actually strong enough to go on one-on-one with me now. Sure, he'll be able to land some blows but I'd trample him any time. Scrap-Head better level up then."

Annoyed at the useless cloth, he fisted his hands on it and finally ripped Juvia's top apart, earning him a shocked gasp that turned into a low moan of pleasure when his mouth closed on one nipple. She shivered and bit her lips, tangling her fingers into Laxus' blonde hair as he played with her chest. Pleasure ripped through her body like wildfire, sending her ablaze, and made her instantly forget about the ordeal they were probably about to go through with their friends – because nothing could stop Cana when she wanted answers. She kissed Laxus passionately, cupping his cheek tenderly, and he kissed back with a low rumble in his throat, pulling her flush against him with one hand grabbing her ass.

"Bed, bed," she whispered urgently against his lips while she was tugging at his blouse.

He bit her lips with a wicked smirk. "Not in the living-room like last time?" he teased her, but still got up from his seat with Juvia in his arms and made his way towards his bedroom.

One would think that Laxus Dreyar wouldn't forget that some of their friends might be on their way to ask questions about his relationship with Juvia Lockser, and that he'd be getting ready to answer (throw their asses out and fry them with lightning), not about to have an intercourse with his girlfriend. Being cockblocked was a great bitch for someone like him with his sex-drive.

The door of his apartment flew open, slamming into the wall, and revealed an irate Iron Dragon Slayer, a sheepish Script mage and an Exceed who looked absolutely done with all this shit. And at that moment, everyone suddenly froze on the spot: Laxus and Juvia turned towards the unnannouced guests with a look of utter shock plastered on their faces, having paused in their hot make-out session, Gajeel's irate expression froze as his red eyes widened comically and his mouth hung open, Levy turned beet red and started to stammer out rushed out apologies when she noticed Juvia's state of disarray (namely her generous breasts pressed against his exposed, powerful chest) and Lily could only put his paws over his ears with a sweatdrop on the side of his head and an apologetic look in his eyes, anticipating his partner's reaction.

Ain't that the most _fucked up_ thing that could happen? Cockblock was a great bitch! _This isn't happening, this isn't happening_, Laxus' mind chanted frantically as he stared at the three intruders in shock.

It didn't take that long for him to snap. The thunderbolt roared loudly in the distance as rage and murder replaced Laxus' previous expression of shock in less than a second. A vein even appeared on his temple.

"Get the fuck outta here, idiot!" he yelled angrily as Juvia turned into her water body, escaped her man's arms and rushed into the bedroom in her watery form. "Learn to fucking knock next time!"

It made Gajeel snap out of his trance and the Dragon Slayer snarled back. "You get your fucking hands off her, bastard!" he yelled back, nearly throwing himself at Laxus. "Molesting my best friend just warranted your death!"

But Laxus was already charging, his arm laced with deadly lightning.

* * *

Juvia, now wearing one of Laxus' oversized shirts, took a huge breath, and opened her eyes to glare at both her boyfriend and best friend – whom she'd imprisoned in water locks, but that didn't stop them from sending death glares to each other. Levy stood right behind her, peering over her shoulder with a concerned look, and Lily had taken a spot on top of Juvia's head, looking just annoyed at the ordeal. Needless to say, Laxus and Gajeel had time to land blows on each other, mess up the damn living-room before the Water mage stepped out to deal with them, along with Lily.

"What on earth, Gajeel-kun?" Juvia demanded as soon as she released them both from her watery prison. "Couldn't you knock? I know your manners aren't the best but this was downright... _offending!_"

"Completely!" Levy agreed from her hiding spot, scowling at her boyfriend.

Gajeel coughed up some water before his eyes snapped up at her. "Don't care, because you need to tell me what the hell happened between you two so I can break his spine," he barked. "Starting with the crotch."

"Keep digging your grave, Scrap-Head," Laxus snarled, pinning the Dragon Slayer with a death glare. He was still tense and in a fighting stance, ready to pounce once more. "First, you barge in someone's apartment without an invitation, then you expect _us_ to tell _you_ about _our_ relationship when it doesn't even concern you? Fucking forget it."

"What? You're talking about my best friend, bastard! The first one I'd call my family before anyone else, _of course_ I'm entitled to know everything about her life and have an opinion about it!" Gajeel pointed a finger at him, glaring. "And I'll be damned before I let something, _anything_, happen to Juvia, so fuck the hell off!"

Though she was still riled up, Juvia felt her anger cool off as she processed his words. Hearing that Gajeel would instantly have her back no matter made her feel warm and secure, as this was something a protective big brother would do for a younger sibling; their relationship had always been so brotherly and special – unique – that she wouldn't even dare trade it for the world. Gajeel _always_ told her _everything_ whenever he'd sneak into her apartment to crash, so why wouldn't she tell him about Laxus?

Damn, now she felt guilty for being a crappy best friend. Talk about being close.

Shifting on her feet, Juvia bit her lip in shame and looked down. "Actually, yes," she started in a dejected tone, drawing all eyes on her. She wrapped her arms around herself, her longer bangs shielding her eyes. "We do owe you an explanation... I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, because... because Laxus-sama made me feel so _wanted _and _loved_ that I wanted to keep it for myself, at least for a while..."

Her lips started to quiver. The chilling atmosphere that had settled in the room instantly lifted, with the two alpha males now looking surprised and tense at Juvia's sudden change of mood. Worse, the tone she'd employed totally defused Gajeel's anger because he recognised this mood – his Sprinkler, despite the fact that he wasn't really angry at her (maybe a little), felt so guilty of omission that she was about to –

"S-Sprinkler...," he started softly, taking two steps towards her with his hands raised.

Juvia sobbed, her head thrown back. Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks just as the sky followed suit, rain falling hard into a loud downpour. Too much. Too much guilt in less than one minute because she knew she'd been a shitty friend to her closest, the one she considered like a brother. Alarmed, Levy drew Juvia into a big hug as she tried to calm her down with kind words, while Lily was both stroking her hair in a soothing manner and shooting Laxus and Gajeel accusing glares.

The Lightning mage gritted his teeth in irritation, his grey eyes flashing in barely restrained anger. "You just had to make her cry, did you?" he growled, feeling a nasty headache creeping in. "This is all your fault, Scrap-Head."

"Can it, bastard," Gajeel snapped back, though his voice had lost its fire as he was now looking away. He looked... ashamed of himself. He heaved a deep, frustrated sigh.

"Your choice of words was very unpleasant, Gajeel," Lily cut in coldly. "Why you would say that Laxus was molesting Juvia when she's obviously in this relationship of her own volition is beyond me. You should apologise this instant before she decides to flood our apartment in revenge."

Levy scowled at Gajeel, leading Juvia toward the sofa so they could sit down. Gajeel groaned, ticked off and feeling shitty all of a sudden. Now the situation was clearly fucked up, with Sprinkler going all emotional on him because she felt like a crappy friend when he only wanted reassurement from her that she was alright with the lightning bastard. Because really, this was Laxus _I'll be fucked_ Dreyar and they were an item? Gajeel had every right to be worried sick. He went to plop down in one of the comfy chairs of the messed up living-room, a hand over his eyes. Grumbling curses, the Lightning mage went to retrieve towels from his bathroom. He threw one at Gajeel and used the other to dry himself off – no use getting sick while he wanted to hole up in his house with Juvia and have those pests gone.

Laxus, still pissed off that they'd been so rudely interrupted, stalked forward and sat down on Juvia's left with a frustrated sigh. He put a hand on her thigh and stroked it gently, seeking to ease her sensitive nerves. "Hey, Blueberry," he whispered to her ears, though he had no doubt that Gajeel could hear him. "You're gonna flood the apartment if you keep crying."

"Really, Laxus?" Levy deadpanned, shooting him an unimpressed glare with a sweatdrop on the side of her head.

To her surprise, Juvia snorted a watery giggle and covered Laxus' hand on her thigh with her own, lacing their fingers together. She rubbed her eyes and sighed, leaning back with a tight smile. Her blue eyes were red and a bit puffy, but she was smiling a little now – it was a start. The downpour was also lessening a little in intensity, which was relieving to hear. Laxus smirked in triumph and cockily towards Levy, who was looking at them with a baffled expression, and let his girlfriend snuggle his side.

"I'm not completely tone deaf, pipsqueak. I know how to talk to my woman and ease her worries, just like right now," he said lightly, his hand falling on Juvia's cerulean hair to stroke the longer bangs out of her face. His gaze softened considerably when it surveyed the Water mage, to which Levy and Gajeel openly gawked at. When he saw their speechless expressions, Laxus blinked at them blankly. "What?"

"Let's just say that this is a highly unusual display of affection from you, Laxus," Lily answered for the other two nitwits, jumping nimbly onto the low table. He crossed his arms and sat, looking at the couple with a calm gaze. "That's most... unexpected."

Ah, most certainly. Maybe this was a consequence of dating Juvia Lockser, but Laxus found that he actually didn't mind at all; he was fussed over whenever he'd get back from an exhausting mission when he used to get himself some booze and takeout, which was a very nice change since Juvia's cooking was amazing. If she wasn't at his house, Laxus would just teleport himself to hers and stay over because he always felt at peace with Juvia in his presence. Or he'd just drag her back to his apartment, not caring if she was in the middle of a shower or cleaning her place – even though it was usually spotless. So yeah, changes were rather nice in a healthy relationship.

"Well, can't really complain because life has been really good ever since we got together. The only thing I do get to complain about is the damn cockblock," he hissed, shooting a nasty glare in Gajeel's direction. Red eyes narrowed dangerously when the blonde's glare almost got dangerous. "Don't look at me like that, Juvia and I have been a couple for over two months, of course we'd have sex."

Juvia hid her face into Laxus' chest to conceal the furious blush, mumbling something unintelligibly. "Ever heard of TMI, lightning-for-brains?!" Gajeel barked.

"Alright, alright, this is getting out of hand," Levy said loudly, pinching the bridge of her nose. She counted to three before looking at all of them with her best stern face. "So, huh... we came here –"

"_Barged_ in here," Laxus corrected, annoyed.

" – barged in here because Gajeel wanted to catch up with Juvia following the newest edition of the _Sorcerer Magazine_ about your relationship. Mind you, he has no secret intention of trying anything suspicious," she said that with a warning glance towards her secret boyfriend, who rolled his eyes with a grumble. "and just needs reassurement because he feels like he's been left in the dark. Juvia, if you want to tell us...?"

Said Water mage lifted her head from her man's chest, pulling her long, toned legs against her own and sighed in resignation. She had positively calmed down now, as the previous sadness was now gone from her blue eyes. "Fine, fine. What... do you want to know?" Her eyes looked to Gajeel.

"When and how did... _this_... start?" he demanded, crossing his arms.

Juvia blinked at him, but answered truthfully nonetheless. "Over a year ago," she said simply.

The other couple gawked at them, eyes comically wide as they traded stunned looks before staring at Laxus for confirmation, who rolled his eyes in annoyance before nodding.

"B-but that means... you started seeing each other when Fairy Tail disbanded?" Levy stammered, shaking her head in astonishment.

The Lightning mage cocked his head, his expression serious. "I wouldn't call it 'seeing each other'. We hooked up because we both needed the release; we used each other, idiot," he sighed tiredly at Gajeel's warning growl. "Juvia and I were messed up at the aftermath of the battle against Tartaros, one thing led to another and... well, it just happened, OK? No need to get mad."

"Of course I've got the right to be mad, that's seriously fucked up!" Gajeel nearly exploded, shooting up from his seat and pointing an accusing finger at Laxus. "Did you even know how messed up she was after her fight against that skeleton priest? Did you know what she's done to end up in that state?"

"Gajeel-kun!" Juvia protested hotly, scowling at her closest friend. She put a hand on Laxus' chest before he could get up as well. "He knows, I told him! I couldn't hide anything from him when we were starting to get the hang of our relationship, so I started confiding in him too." She sighed as she sat back down, leaning back on the sofa. "Laxus helped me in so many ways that Gray couldn't, and I'm grateful to him. So I helped him as well..."

Gajeel blinked blankly. He was silent for a few seconds as he mulled this over before he found his tongue. "So you had sex with him instead of the Stripper. I'll be damned, because I never knew this kind of activity would actually help you forget your ordeal. Why didn't you come to me so you could lash out? I could have helped..."

Juvia shot him an apologetic look. "I... didn't find you first," she said sheepishly, looking away with a cute blush when Laxus wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders.

"I did," he said without any hint of smugness in his voice – so unusual, but it wasn't the time for fucking jokes. "And no, I didn't take advantage of her fragile mental state, Juvia agreed to have sex with me because she was about to have a goddamn breakdown in the middle of Magnolia. So was I," he admitted through gritted teeth, closing his eyes in shame and anger. He silently thanked his girlfriend for the support as she squeezed his larger hand in hers. When he opened his eyes again, he stared directly at Gajeel with a serious look. "At first we used each other that day, then we parted ways. She followed Fullbuster, I went to Blue Pegasus with the Thunder God Tribe."

"Laxus and I both agreed that it would remain as it was back then – a moment. But after Fairy Tail was brought back together, we didn't expect to be actually drawn to each other even after being separated for a year. Gray had something to do with that, to be perfectly honest." Laxus' disdainful snort made Juvia glance at him uncomfortably, knowing just how pissed off he'd been when she revealed the details of her sordid year with the Ice mage. "After his undercover mission in Avatar, I just... couldn't bring myself to be around him for some time because I was upset. I truly was."

Levy's expression grew sympathetic, and she patted Juvia's shoulder. "But it didn't make it okay, did it?" she asked, and Juvia's angry expression grew to one of complete indifference. Levy had to plant her nails deep into her palm to not flinch at how much her emotional friend looked like her boyfriend at his instant. "Did he at least apologise?"

"Hn," was the indifferent answer from the Water mage. She laced her fingers with Laxus', smiling softly. "It stopped mattering a while ago after Laxus reignited the spark – and I'm glad he did," she whispered lovingly, looking up at him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Gajeel cut in, trying hard not to gag at the small display in front of his eyes. "Point is, you managed to hide this from me for some time until I caught a whiff of your scent on Lightning-dude. I almost freaked out, Juv, because there was no freaking way you'd do something with someone else when you had the stripping bastard... but I seriously didn't consider that you'd actually move on." He pinned her with a serious, penetrating look. "Did you?"

Juvia blinked at him, then tilted her head. "Who's this stripping bastard you're talking about?" she asked almost innocently, yet firmly.

It was Gajeel's turn to blink at her in surprise, before he smirked with a proud 'Gihi'. Levy smiled widely, her eyes sparkling and sincerely happy for her friend, and Lily smirked as well, nodding in approval. Laxus snickered in triumph, but no one missed the smile on his face as he wrapped his arm around Juvia's waist to pull her flush against him. The Iron Dragon Slayer knew Juvia wasn't faking it, as he could see it in her eyes, expression, smile and behaviour; her world now revolved around Laxus, who held her heart. And she held his. His Sprinkler had found her man and it somehow made him feel better that it wasn't Fullbuster. The stripper had made her cry enough, and Juvia had decided that enough was enough.

Even after she took such a huge hit and making that goddamn Water make: blood spell, Fullbuster still had no fucking idea how to respond to her feelings and had instead settled for taking everything she gave him without giving back. _Serves the bastard right for taking her for granted_, Gajeel thought cruelly as he pictured Juvia and Laxus, who were now talking. Something about training or some shit like that. He had to admit, they did look good together. Way better than what could have been with the stripper.

And if he was still unsure about the whole thing, all he had to do was look outside. The stormclouds had dispersed in the sky, allowing the last rays of sunshine of the late afternoon to shine through the windows. So Laxus did have a positive effect on her in many ways, because Sprinkler was glowing. And the Lightning-dude could be bearable on most days.

"So what about that time when you two were both in such a foul mood that you could have levelled the guild to the ground just by yourself?" he blurted out, recalling that memory. "Everyone had assumed that Fullbuster had done something to upset Sprinkler yet again, but _you_, Dreyar? You didn't let anyone approach you, not even the Thunder God Tribe."

An annoyed expression overtook Laxus' face. "Ah, that... call it denial, because I was trying to convince myself that those trysts with Juvia were nothing more than just that – trysts. So, yeah. We were in denial."

"Ain't this a bitch, huh?" Gajeel mocked him, earning himself a mild glare.

"Go to hell," Laxus retorted. Then he frowned, as if remembering something, before getting up. "In fact, why don't you all leave, now that Scrap-Head has his answers and won't kill me for getting his best friend? I'd like to get back to business with my woman."

The nerve of that bastard! Screw what he thought earlier, Dreyar wasn't a good fit for Sprinkler. "As. _If_. Like hell this is going to happen while I'm still here," he ground out, getting up as well.

"Nuh-huh, you two aren't going to fight again, not after the stunt you've pulled earlier," Juvia said firmly, standing between the two males with her arms outstretched. She eyed Gajeel with a narrowed gaze. "And besides, who messed up my man's apartment when he basically walked in on us?"

The Dragon Slayer sputtered, infuriated that he was both reminded of that awful scene and that his best friend wasn't on his side on this one. And it got worse when he spotted Laxus' smug expression, who crossed his arms and looked thoroughly pleased that his woman was sticking for him.

"I was worried for you!" he countered.

"But I was fine, wasn't I? We were perfectly fine until you got here, so I guess you owe Laxus for messing up his living-room, nearly getting his door unhinged and –"

"You definitely spent too much time with him, Sprinkler! We need to go on a mission tomorrow!"

Laxus snorted, Juvia simply raised a mocking brow.

"Fix my living-room, Scrap-Head. Then get out." He smirked widely at him. "Juvia's fine with me."

* * *

Two days later, when Laxus opened his door, he found himself scowling down at a smirking Cana. Who was also holding a bottle of alcohol – it was the very brand that Juvia couldn't handle after just one glass and the one that would make her babble like a child high on sugar.

"She ain't at her place, so I guess that she's here?" Cana inquired, mischief lacing her tone.

Laxus slammed the door in her face. _Hell no_. Juvia was gone on a mission with Scrap-Head and his kitty and wouldn't be back for a week, so he was now in a foul mood and didn't have time for shit.

He should have locked his woman in his bedroom with him, where she wouldn't have left his bed.

* * *

"You know Laxus, if Team Natsu manages to complete the Hundred-Years Quest, do you think Gray will react well to the news of your relationship with Juv?" Bickslow asked, lounging in his leader's sofa and enjoying the delicious fried rice Juvia had cooked prior to her departure.

Laxus raised an indifferent brow, brooding in his comfortable chair. "No, and I can't even bring myself to care what the stripping bastard will think – if he even comes back at all," he grumbled, his eyes closed. "He had his chance and she made her choice."

That still didn't deter Bickslow. "... and if he tries something?" he inquired, staring at him through his helmet.

"Then we'll see if he'll be able to fuck something without a cock after I'm done mauling him. I bet that'll be the best challenge for an Ice mage."

Man, that was _dark_. Laxus clearly missed his woman and was way too homicidal.

* * *

The last days passed agonisingly slow for the Lightning mage, whose mask of aloofness did poorly to conceal his irriatation; Laxus was on edge and he constantly seemed about to snap, ready to fry someone like a fish. Everyone knew that his temper was legendary, so they steered clear from him and silently prayed for Juvia to come back as soon as possible so she could tame him. Even the sky needed to be relieved of the dark stormclouds for a minute!

"Juvia must have taught him how to affect the weather, just so he could torture us," Cana slurred, slumped on her table with a defeated expression. She was almost crying, having been feeling down because she hadn't got her hands on the Water mage to drink-blackmail her. "Why didn't I connect the dots sooner?"

Laxus was in his grandfather's office, reviewing the last requests from the Council (crying bastards were now begging Fairy Tail to come to their aid any time they had problems with beasts. Nice for a change) and couldn't say he was bored out of his mind. He was bound to inherit the title of guildmaster, now that Makarov was getting more and more relaxed with the idea – that his grandchild was now getting invested in taking his place one day made the old man proud. Oh, and that he'd found a woman who wasn't a fling shocked him too.

His old, wise eyes side-glanced at his precious grandchild, who was focused on his work. Who would've known that he'd snatch Gray's soon-to-be girlfriend right under their noses?

"Juvia wasn't his girlfriend, Gramps." Laxus snickered when Makarov flinched, caught red-handed in speaking out loud. The younger male leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms. "Speaking out loud now, are we? Damn, you're seriously getting old by the day."

Makarov bristled. "Insolent child!" he admonished lightly, without any heat.

Laxus only shook his head with a chuckle before a yawn forced its way through his mouth. They'd been working for hours now, and a break sounded excellent – especially since it would mean a break for the foul-tempered Lightning mage who could barely stay in one room without feeling stuffed. Makarov had to laugh silently at how impatient Laxus was: he'd never entertained the idea of his wild grandchild _falling in love_ with a woman one day, let alone one of his fairies, but the way he'd always look out the window every ten minutes or so with a disgruntled, longing look made it painfully obvious that he missed the water mage.

Well. If they ever made it to the aisle... then the thought of finally seeing Laxus with children of his own...

Laxus suddenly perked up, turning towards the door so fast that Makarov nearly fell from his chair. His grey eyes crinkled and a wide smirk pulled at his lips, making him relieved and (dare he say) happy. The old man could only stare at his grandson in amazement until there was a loud knock at the door.

"Come in!" he answered, taking his eyes off Laxus.

The door opened to reveal a smirking Gajeel, his Exceed Panther Lily and, walking behind like a half-asleep zombie, an exhausted-looking Juvia who was yawning. All of them looked unharmed, but one of them was about to fall asleep on her feet – her eyes were practically closed!

"Old Gramps, the mission was a success!" Gajeel proudly stated, before jamming a thumb over his shoulder at Juvia. "Stormbringer behind might have... overdone things a little, which explains why she's tired but what the hell, we completed the job!"

Makarov could have sworn he felt his soul leave his body for five seconds before it flew back inside, so he could sputter and stammer.

"B-b-b-b-but..."

It was Juvia, who was now being supported by Laxus' strong arm around her waist, who smiled at him sleepily. "The town wasn't hit by the giant maelstrom, master, don't worry," she mumbled through another yawn, wrapping her arms around Laxus. "The pirates, however... I hope they could swim away before their boats got caught in the current."

"Remind me _exactly_ _why_ you're not one of our S-Class mages yet, Juv? We need to work on your stamina and durability, so you'll be able to last longer," Laxus snickered teasingly, kissing the top of her head before he scooped her up in his arms. He looked back at the others, Juvia's head nestled comfortably in his neck. "If that's all, then excuse us."

Gajeel rolled his eyes. "Sure. Whatever."

He didn't even comment at Scrap-Head's gruff tone, as he teleported himself away in a powerful blast of lightning, Juvia secured in his arms. Makarov sighed deeply.

"That child... can he ever be tamed?"


	3. The Winds of Change

**Author's note 1:** thanks to those who've already reviewed so far, it's good to know that you like my 'Juvia reflects and moves on' version. Her obsession with Gray has completely ruined her character, even though they've grown closer. She has so much potential and can become so much more... _damn Mashima_.

**Author's Note 2:** Does everyone follow the Hundred-Years Quest series? Because this works will cover it, especially since I've noticed that Touka, the 'new recruit', seemed to have some bone to pick with Juvia. Interesting. But I could be wrong... oh, and the idea for Juvia's new haircut? See the profile picture for this fanfiction - Touka Kirishima from _Tokyo Ghoul_.

* * *

**Three:** _The Wind of __Changes_

* * *

If anything, Scrap-Head had proved himself to be a royal pain in the arse for being protective of Juvia. Of course he would be: her last relationship had been a disaster, mainly because she used to be an unhappy, lonely woman and also because the ex-boyfriend was a five-star son of a bitch Laxus would very much love to have as a lab rat. He's worked on some new spells with Juvia and the Thunder God Tribe and needed a good lab rat to try them on, guess the Bora guy was the lucky winner. Seeing Juvia Lockser and loving this woman brought considerable changes in his life, and maybe not all of them were actually bad.

But truly, Laxus felt like he was in for one hell of a rollercoaster with his water mage. She was as unpredictable as she was an open book (sometimes).

Laxus couldn't hide his surprise. "You want to cut your hair? _Again?_" he repeated in a drawl, raising a brow as they both stepped out of the shower. He had his towel slung over his broad shoulders, naked in all his bright glory, but they've both grown used to each other by now. "I like it that way, makes it hotter when I grip it during an intercourse."

"You will still be able to do it with shorter hair, Laxus-sama," Juvia chuckled in mirth, shivering when she felt her man's hands slide round her waist, leaving a trail of fire along her wet skin until they cupped her generous breasts. She leaned back against him with a contented sigh. "It's becoming a bit tedious and tiring to wear hats during missions, and my hair would sometimes get in the way. Changes are always welcome and mean new beginnings."

"Like me?" Laxus inquired, kissing her neck tenderly with a soft smile.

"Like you." She whipped around to wrap her arms around his neck and press herself against his hard body, her blue eyes sparkling with love in the dim light of the bedroom. Juvia's smile was dazzling as she looked up at him. "Exactly. You're the biggest and the most welcome change in my life in a long time, so I want to embrace it."

The smile on his face widened, making him look more handsome than he was just as his heartbeat quickened. It would seem that his woman would never cease to surprise him; though he didn't want her to change a single damn thing about her behaviour, as long as the change was both positive and healthy, Laxus wouldn't mind her looking different. Hair was just hair, it will grow back (if Juvia allowed it). And he knew that if she had something in mind, he wouldn't be able to stop her – not even when he was threatening. Mirajane and Erza could stand up to him, but Juvia always managed to get his attention by just being herself; she never asked for him to change when he had no intention of doing so, and she put up with that.

"As long as it doesn't affect our relationship, fine by me," Laxus crooned, biting her lips with a burning glint in his eyes that made them sparkle dangerously. "And our coupling."

The mock horror on Juvia's face was too hilarious to remain focused on trying to get her to bed. His booming laugh echoed along the walls, boisterous and loud, before he let her go with one last pinch to her ass to find his boxers and pyjama pants.

Needless to say, Laxus was looking forward to those changes and how they'll impact his relationship with his water mage. If it meant that he'll get to tease her about said changes, as long as there wasn't a giant plushy of him she would sleep with whenever she missed him and he was on missions, he'll be fine with whatever change in their life now that they were an item. She had him as the original, she was going to keep him.

"Bring it on, babe. But make sure Cana doesn't get you near any alcohol, you're a beast to handle afterwards."

An innocent blink of her eyes had him thinking of chaining her to the king-sized bed. "Whatever are you talking about, Thunder?"

Laxus gave her a look. "Right. Play dumb, that suits you sometimes," he drawled, sarcasm lacing his tone.

Puffing out her cheeks in slight irritation, Juvia promptly 'got rid' of her towel to flash him in retaliation and just to get back at him – she'd become rather bold in doing so the more time she spent with him. The effect was immediate: her man swallowed hard and loudly, his grey eyes losing the mischievous glint to be replaced by surprise. The pyjama pants he was holding slipped from his hands, falling softly at his feet, but he didn't seem to give a damn about it. The view was just too delicious and enticing to care about goddamn pyjama pants.

Instantly, the surprise was replaced with a lecherous, lust-filled gaze that set Juvia's nerves on fire. A perverted smirk pulled at his sensuous lips, which he also licked as he ogled her curves. Such passion and want, molded in dangerous eyes that always did wonders to her insides, always made her heartbeat go insane with burning feelings. She'd quickly understood that Laxus Dreyar wasn't one to be played with, as he simply showed her through actions that had her screaming his name in wanton bliss and pleasure. But Juvia had discovered a side of herself she'd never known she actually possessed, and to say she liked it was the understatement of the year.

As fast as she could, the bluenette snatched undergarments and oversized purple shirt and dashed out of the bedroom barely a second before Laxus' hands could grab her elusive self. A small sense of victory filled her as she heard his dangerous growl, reverberating through her body like warm waves of desire.

"Tag, you're it!" Juvia laughed cheerfully, almost dancing on each foot to put on her undergarments.

Laxus' smirk was absolutely feral as he gave chase. It was a very big apartment, any way.

* * *

As Juvia rearranged the straps of her blue and white overalls, she tried to think of what haircut she'd like this time. It had to be for _herself_ this time, one that would suit her best and make her feel _herself_ – goddamn, moving on had never felt so hard and great at the same time. The times she'd upgrade her outfits just to please Gray were now long gone, forgotten in an old book of her story as Juvia Lockser and there was this new book she'd started with the man she loved. It will be worth it, the change truly was. An obsession, Laxus had told her one day after a tryst, will remain an unhealthy obsession. Always. She couldn't force Gray to love her, and she finally understood. It had been hard to stomach, but Juvia did.

There was no way she'd go back to one of her previous hairstyles, they belonged to the past Juvia Lockser and she had nothing to do with the present one. So she needed a new hairstyle that matched her mindset, as the shopping has been done prior to the official announcement of her relationship with Laxus. Since she'd once cut her hair years ago when she joined Fairy Tail, as doing so had been part of a new beginning in her life. Juvia had accepted that beginning with open arms.

She left Laxus' apartment with a smile, jogging into the streets to look for the hair salon Cana had showed her some weeks ago (at the same time, she tried not to strain the muscles in her legs, since her boyfriend had been adamant on making her weak in the knees after their game of tag). It was a shame Lucy left for the Hundred-Years Quest, as her Sagittarius spirit could have given her the haircut she got in mind for free – or maybe for a small price, you never know with Lucy. But the hair salon she was showed had appealing prices she wouldn't turn down, because she didn't feel like she had to spend too much even if she could.

Once the specific hair salon was in view, Juvia took a steady breath and walked inside.

"Good morning ~! Welcome to the Fairy Salon, how may I help – oh, it's miss Juvia!" Mrs. Fanny squealed as she strutted closer, a beaming smile on her face. "What a surprise, I never thought you'd finally come here for a fresh haircut. Have you decided for something new?"

Juvia couldn't help but smile in amusement at Mrs. Fanny's enthusiasm – to be this happy and energetic that early in the morning should be a crime for a lot of people, but not to the water mage. She was a bubbly woman in her thirties with white hair styled in a pixie cut, framing her face. Big golden eyes, as bright as the sun, were gleaming with a mischievous glint as she assessed Juvia's long hair with low hums. Considering that she could have lost her life when Alvarez attacked, Mrs. Fanny sure recovered from her ordeal and easily went on with her life. She was a tough one.

"That I did, as everything in my life has now changed for the best and I don't mind riding the wave," Juvia said, going to sit in one of the chairs with Mrs. Fanny in tow. She smiled at the older woman, still thinking of this new haircut she had in mind. "From an old mindset to a new one, from life reflections to acceptance... and my guts are telling me that you're already aware of the cause of all those changes in my life?"

The shit-eating grin on Mrs. Fanny's face could split her face. "Who isn't? You can't begin to imagine just how excited and happy I am for you, miss Juvia!" the hairdresser crooned, skirting around to take her tools. "This is such a change from Gray Fullbuster, and maybe it's for the best like you said; Laxus Dreyar seems to make you really happy."

A blush overtook Juvia's features, colouring her naturally pale skin, and she bit her lips in silent glee. Even her heartbeat agreed. "He does," she admitted with a beaming smile she couldn't hide. "He does. I can only hope that I'm making him as happy as he does me, because we're both still learning on how to show our feelings to each other. What I used to feel for Gray..." She wondered about it for a minute, frowning. "... can't be described as love, can it? Laxus took the time to explain that those feelings... that affection for Gray... wasn't love at all."

Mrs. Fanny returned with her tools, scissors and brush and spray. She had a warm, motherly look on her face as she smiled down at the water mage with sympathy. "How sweet and comprehensive of him, who would have thought that he'd be so patient with the overemotional Juvia Lockser?" she chuckled, seeing Juvia's flustered expression. The bluenette ducked her head to hide between her bangs, which triggered Mrs. Fanny's cheerful laugh. She cackled until her insides protested and clenched painfully, then straightened to stroke Juvia's soft hair. "Just teasing you, sweetie. Because you two form such an unusual pair that it raises curiosity from everyone."

The water mage raised her head a little bit, wonder in her blue eyes. "Really? How come? I... don't think it's that big of a deal..."

"Let's talk about it while I'm working on your beautiful hair, okay? Now, what does the mighty Stormbringer of Fairy Tail want as a new haircut?"

Spurned by her need to talk freely with someone, Juvia thus expressed her preference for an elegant, sophisticated haircut that matched her new self, but also gave off an aura of mystery; the longer hair wouldn't do and would only get in her way in missions, and since she'd lost the habit of wearing hats as well a long while ago, she might as well go for another short haircut with more style.

Golden eyes gleamed and a big smile curled Mrs. Fanny's lips. "I have the most perfect hairstyle for you, my dear. Just let Mrs. Fanny take care of you magnificent hair!" She emphasized her words by snapping her scissors excitedly.

Juvia smiled, nodding. Then, the relooking started. The bluenette closed her eyes, as she wished to see the results only after they were done. A surprise wasn't much of a surprise when it was discovered too soon.

"So as I was saying," Mrs. Fanny said airily. "Your relationship with Master Makarov's grandson raised a lot of brows in Magnolia, including mine at first. Well, that was at first: if you knew about Laxus' reputation, you'd know he used to be quite the ladiesman before he settled down with you." _Snip_. _Snip_. "Always charming, but smug and confident in his skills. He seemed untamable, by the way he'd always challenge his own grandfather about Fairy Tail. Laxus used to be... quite the troubled person, which repelled people who couldn't understand how he could be of Makarov's blood."

The tone of the conversation dropped, becoming rather solemn. Juvia listened intently, her eyes now open but cast down in a serene expression. She knew, because she listened when Laxus told her about him one day. It had been a day without any tryst, filled with deep and heartfelt conversations about themselves that she never thought she'd have the opportunity to have with someone else than Gray. It showed her just how much she missed when she used to be glued to his side, like a lovesick fool. With Laxus, Juvia just felt... how did she feel around him?

_Snip_. _Snip_.

Peaceful. Yes, she felt peaceful around him. And adored. She didn't dare make the comparison with Gray, as it didn't matter any more and the man was now gone the gods know where with his team. It just seemed simple with Laxus, because he managed to grasp her attention by constantly challenging her; first he brought her down to earth by making her confront painful truths about her infatuation, then asked her if she knew anything about love despite the void she's known most of her life. Juvia couldn't help but admit that Laxus broke her alright, but she hadn't expected him to pick up the pieces and put her back together. She had cried, and she had cried a lot, but the Lightning mage had been extraordinarily patient with her. For that, she didn't know how to thank the man.

_Snip_. _Snip_. "My elder siblings have known Makarov for a long time, so it would only be right for them to listen to the old man talk about his precious grandson and the issues concerning their troubled family. Ivan Dreyar had been a great thorn to the guild, and though he was blood, Makarov couldn't forgive what he's done. This marked Laxus for a long time, so he created a powerful shell around his life to protect himself. Mind you, miss Juvia, that your man hasn't always been a bastard," she said in a compassionate tone, now brushing Juvia's hair with a serene expression. "he used to be such a sweet child. So kind and full of energy. The things he's gone through deeply changed him to the core, so maybe his excommunication had been a good thing: maybe he needed this journey to find himself again. So did you, miss Juvia. Your relationship to Laxus is another journey you will have to complete together, this is a challenge for both of you."

"It is," Juvia agreed with a small smile, as she closed her eyes once again to enjoy the feeling of Mrs. Fanny's hands doing wonders to her hair. "He's not easy at all, but I keep surprising myself when I always manage to stand up to him during minor arguments – whenever there's one, that is. Ever since I got together with Laxus, I became more... assertive and confident in myself. I'm also more open to everyone else in the guild, which I'd have never done so on my own before. The others have noticed this as well and really appreciate this new change. We... _we're bonding!_" Juvia squealed like a child, unable to repress her joy at this process. All of a sudden, she felt her (now shorter) hair being brushed with care on the right side of her face, concealing her eye. On the corner of her left eye, she spied the only longer locks of hair that were left as they were and smiled more. Mrs. Fanny was going to get creative.

Mrs. Fanny giggled, amused. "It would seem that those changes occurring with you are mostly positive for the time being, now that Laxus' presence in your life has changed _everything_. You're starting to become more outgoing, sociable and enjoyable, which is in total contradiction with the Juvia Lockser from months ago. That Juvia Lockser used to only swear by Gray Fullbuster, as if this man was her god or something. It's good that you've understood that worship isn't love, miss Juvia." There was a beat of silence, but not for long. "I'll have you know that Miss Cana, despite her desire to hear the juicy details of your relationship with Dreyar Jr., is thoroughly happy that you're finally loosening up."

"Oh?"

"Oh, _yes_. Last time she came here was just four days ago, after she finally managed to get her hands on you so you could talk. To say that she was ecstatic is a mere understatement – she was exploding with joy and drinking in your honour! Her best friend is in love for real this time, is being bubbly with everyone else and is growing mentally 'now that Laxus has popped her cherry and is making her happy!', to reuse her exact words." She burst into peals of laughter as Juvia put a hand over her eyes, red as a tomato. "Don't be shy now, I bet the sex is great and there's no shame in admitting that you _love_ it, dear!"

"PRIVATE TERRITORY!" Juvia exclaimed as she sat up straighter in her chair, somehow getting redder.

But she still laughed heartily, feeling light and warm on the inside. Just thinking of how much she'd changed ever since her affair with Laxus started made her feel proud of herself; who could have known that a series of trysts and deep conversations with the Lightning mage would have bloomed into ardent love? Surely not Juvia Lockser, no sir. Talking with Cana (sans the juicy details she was expecting) had been refreshing as well, because the drunkard hadn't stopped smiling when Juvia talked about how strong her bond with her boyfriend had become over the months. It felt good.

Relaxing, Juvia wondered what life had in store for both of them. Good or bad, they could take it.

* * *

"Aren't you lovely, dear?" Mrs. Fanny's golden eyes were positively sparkling with pride and elation, grinning like the cat that got the cream. "How gorgeous!"

Juvia allowed her eyes to open, and the sincere surprise had her gasp softly because she couldn't recognize the girl staring back at her in the mirror. Was that really her? Where her face was previously framed by long, elegant curls now lay shorter hair cut just as elegantly, framing her delicate face. The haircut reached just past the nape of her neck, which would give Laxus more open room for love bites and burning kisses during an intercourse. The right side of her face was concealed underneath a curtain of light blue hair, whose ends curled lovingly just a little bit. And the original thing that made her haircut special in Juvia's eyes? The sole braid that rested on her left breast, wrapped tightly in white bandages with a small golden ring at the end. Mrs. Fanny had decided to braid some of Juvia's hair on the left side of her head, behind her ear, to give the woman an original look, to which Juvia was immensely grateful for.

She found herself... _beautiful_. It may not be the first time, but she seriously loved this look. Elegant and original, yet subdued to not look extremely extravagant. Feminine, yet discrete and soft. She would even look sophisticated from time to time. So different than her previous hairstyles, which had only been to feel beautiful in Gray's eyes. Juvia just loved it.

"I... I love it," she whispered almost brokenly, eyes tearing up a little. There was a beaming smile on her face. "This is exactly what I wanted, what I was looking for." Juvia swivelled in her chair, looking up at Mrs. Fanny's proud expression. "How did you know...?"

Mrs. Fanny snorted, flicking Juvia's nose. "Please, dear, I'm a professional hair stylist _and_ an artist, my imagination is all I need to please my clients," she laughed, twirling her scissors in her fingers. "And if the Stormbringer of Fairy Tail is in need of my talents, then I shall deliver ~. And look at you now, miss Juvia: all changed and barely recognisable. So radiant! Your smile has never been this radiant ever since you've let it go!" Her smile was warm and motherly as she wrapped her arms around Juvia, giving the water mage a hug. "You're happy, dear."

That she was, that she was. She could say it was all thanks to Laxus Dreyar, but he'd counter and say that she also did it by herself – which she kind of did, because moving on had to be a decision you make on your own. And she did, thus grew and matured a lot with the help of her boyfriend. Juvia returned the hug, tears of happiness gathering in her closed eyes.

* * *

Days off were good, because that meant Laxus could hole up in his house and do whatever he wanted. That much hadn't changed since he started seeing Juvia – it was even much better. Now he had a girlfriend all for himself, whom he wanted to have sex with almost everyday and chill out indoors (because he didn't feel like going to the guild some times _and_ deal with the idiots inside) as long as he wanted. Yeah, Laxus now knew how to handle Juvia without even pissing her off, though he loved doing that just to rile her up; she challenged him, stood up to him without backing out during minor arguments, and the rakish smirk just wouldn't leave his face. And the sex was somehow more awesome when the two of them were riled up.

This morning, he'd woken up to an empty space next to him, where Juvia should have been. The notice she left him reminded him that she had mentioned cutting her hair again – shame, because he loved it long and she told him it was such a turn on when he'd grip her long locks during an intercourse. If anything, shorter hair would give him more space to attack her neck with love bites. He loved her neck. Since Laxus didn't know for how long Juvia would be gone, he figured he could wait for her at the guild.

So that's what he did, he went to the guild, sat at his table with a coffee (getting light-headed in the afternoon? Yeah, not today) and a light meal. Now that the news of his relationship with Juvia had been digested, after a whole week of observing the two of them to see if this wasn't some kind of prank they were playing, Laxus was glad to see that things were returning back to normal at Fairy Tail. Well, if 'normal' constituted of mingling more with the others than just hanging out with the Thunder God Tribe, then yes, everything was back to normal.

Except for newcomers who were eager to join for certain reasons.

Laxus would have to question Mirajane's choices in new mages who wished to be in their family, because some of them weren't worth it – like that obnoxious dude with light green hair, a stupid smile and wandering eyes. _Ain't that the stupidest outfit I've ever seen_, Laxus thought with a grimace of distaste as he eyed the flashy colours on the man's cape. It was so... fucking _flashy_. He looked like a damn clown and clowns were just what they needed in their family (read the sarcasm he put there). It was hurting his eyes.

"My, my, miss Mirajane, don't you look ravishing today," the clown – what was his name? Shaggy? – gushed in a sickeningly sweet tone. He was standing close to the barmaid, practically kissing her ass, and Mirajane was her usual self, polite and a little bit awkward with the man. "Would you do me the honour of having dinner with me tonight?"

Laxus cringed, grimacing. Sucker. And so fucking cheesy as well. He was glad he never turned out that way with Juvia, she just learnt to love him the way he already was and he wasn't going to change any time soon. They adapted to each other.

"I'm afraid my schedule doesn't allow me to clear some free time, dear Shaggy," Mirajane said as politely as she could. She eluded the creep's wandering hands with graceful steps, always with a smile. "Sorry, but I'll have to decline that invitation. Why not ask Levy over there? I think she'd be overjoyed to join you."

_Really, Mira?_ "Do you want to send this eyesore of a creep to an early grave, demon?" Gajeel ground out, a low growl escaping his throat as he approached the pair with heavy steps. He glared at an innocent-looking Mirajane through angry red eyes. "What are you up to?"

"Nothing at all, I wouldn't dare imagine that you'd allow poor Levy-chan to be swept away by someone else," Mirajane said in a sing-song voice, her smile angelic. "Why would she consider another man when she already has you?"

This got the interest of the creep, who smiled widely. "Oh? Is that true?"

Turning on his seat with a roll of his eyes, Laxus tuned them out and closed his eyes. He'd only been here for fifteen minutes top and he was already having one nasty headache; Gajeel still itching to beat up the newbie was bad enough, but with the clown now intent on putting on a show, the guild hall was bound to be as lively as ever. There was never a moment of peace, but Laxus wasn't going to complain – Blue Pegasus had been hellish at first, but the guild wasn't Fairy Tail. It wasn't home.

Home was where his nose was always filled with the sweetest scent, the one with either jasmine or water lillies. Juvia's scent, which he'd always recognise everywhere, just like right n –

His hand shot up to catch a slender, smaller hand in a tight, yet gentle grip, and he tugged at it. The woman gave a short groan as she was pulled to his lap and Laxus opened his eyes to smirk at his girlfriend when he noticed what was so different about her. So different, yet so gorgeous and original; Juvia had cut her hair alright, but the haircut concealed her right eye and gave her an elegant, delicate look. Her shorter hair now reached just past the nape of her neck, now giving him more space to attack the skin there with love bites and kisses. The most original thing about her new haircut was the sole, longer braid wrapped in bandages with a small golden ring attached to the end of said braid. It rested above her left bosom. _Lovely and elegant_, Laxus thought with a rakish smirk on his face.

"Is this what you had in mind? Original, elegant and neat," Laxus told her, accommodating her position on his lap as he wrapped one arm round her waist. "I like it."

Juvia beamed, her smile wide and her blue eyes twinkling. "Really? So do I, Laxus-sama!" she responded with a joyful laugh, looping her arms around his neck to hug him tight.

"Hn. You're getting better at sneaking up on me, woman," he rumbled in her ear, nuzzling her neck right now. He took the skin between his sharp teeth with a small smirk, relishing in her intake of breath, then released the skin when it was red enough. "Guess the long hours of training are paying off, just like we said."

Smiling softly, Juvia sneaked one lingering kiss on his lips before jumping off his lap and escaping his hands. "~ Later, Laxus-sama ~!" she sang, heading towards a waving Lisanna and a beaming Cana.

His brow twitched in slight irritation, and his smirk grew _wolfish_. Fine, she could be a minx all she wanted, Laxus was so going to punish her tonight. Her apartment or his. Once he got his hands on her, of course, it wouldn't be a worthy punishment otherwise. Grumbling to himself, he resorted to watching his girlfriend from his table all the while enjoying the rest of his coffee.

However, fate was going to have a blast with him as his keen eyes zeroed in on Shaggy, who was _swirling_ on his feet to get to Juvia, with one of the creepiest expressions he'd ever seen on one's face. And were his fucking eyes on _Juvia's legs_? And were his hands about to grab her ass right in front of Laxus?

A tick mark appeared on the Lightning mage's temple. That's it. Now he was asking for death. Scowling murderously, Laxus readied his arm, took aim, and launched his projectile with great accuracy. The empty cup of coffee travelled from his table in one smooth flight until it crashed hard on the creep's face, sending the bastard on the floor before he could touch his woman. Onlookers gaped when Shaggy went down, nearly out cold and moaning in pain.

"What the heck, Laxus?"

"That's our new guild member you just attacked, you prick!"

"Bullseye!" Gajeel barked, a toothy grin on his face.

The glare he sent them as he passed by those who had the courage to heckle him silenced them with a gulp, and they nearly scampered away from the Lightning mage. Gajeel, on the other hand, was barking a boisterous laugh with his head thrown back while Levy was gaping like a fish, her shocked eyes trailed on Shaggy's fallen form.

Cana shook her head, almost disappointed. "Such a shame, he looked like he had potential," she sighed, holding onto her barrel of alcohol with a downcast look. "Tell your man to calm down, Juv, or we won't get any new members at this rate!"

An elegant blue brow was lifted at Cana's words. "Even when he's right to ward off obscene creepers?" she countered in a light tone, shuffling her hands into the pockets of her overalls. She cast a somewhat sheepish look at the groaning Shaggy on the floor. "I thought he'd know better since our couple became public knowledge..."

"I'm seriously starting to wonder about your tastes in potential guild mates, Mira," Laxus grumbled out, casting a sombre towards the Take Over mage. He stood next to his woman, close enough to touch her. "Either you don't know how to pick good candidates or you're trying to mess with us."

The beautiful white-haired mage covered her eyes with her hands and shook, silently sobbing. Laxus groaned in annoyance, rolling his eyes as Juvia swatted his arm.

"Please apologise, Laxus-sama," she whispered angrily at him.

"Make me, baby," he shot back in a growl.

He towered over Juvia, glaring down at her. She looked up, hands on her wide hips, and glared back with as much intensity. The stare down went on for a good minute and felt too ominous for most mages, who took steps back from them – such as Cana with her barrel cradled to her chest, an expression of uneasiness on her face. If anything, Laxus could just strike her alcohol and make it risky to drink (her insides would be shocked with static for a while). Only Gajeel looked on interestedly, a big toothy grin on his face as he leaned on the table with his elbows.

"Go ahead, Sprinkler," he cheered on. "Kick his ass, I'm dying to see some good action."

"Can't you separate them instead of encouraging the fight?" Levy chastised him, rebuffed.

"Gihi. Hell no, that's more entertaining than walking on them about to mate."

At those words, two murderous pairs of eyes snapped towards the Iron Dragon Slayer, pinning him with the most frightening glare and scowl the guild had ever seen. Gajeel could feel the blood drain from his face at the force of such glare. Yeah, Juvia _definitely_ spent way too much time with her man – if the Rain woman from Phantom Lord used to freak him out before they became friends, this one who was mated to Laxus Dreyar was ten thousand times more terrifying.

"Did you say something, Scrap-Head?" both Laxus and Juvia ground out at the same time.

_Holy shit_. "Fuck off," Gajeel shot back, managing an annoyed expression on his face despite the fear he just felt from the bottom of his stomach.

He'll have to cut that out, crash at her place more often with Levy and Lily. At this rate, Juvia will become as insufferable and intimidating as her boyfriend; though it was entertaining as she'd be focused and deadlier during training sessions, some spells she'd come up with were downright disturbing – since Juvia had all but given up on that 'love makes me stronger' crap when she was obsessed with Fullbuster, it seemed that her relationship with Laxus had given her a new resolve. Just what the hell happened between them? There were many details left out, Gajeel was sure of it.

_But still, she looks good and happy_, he thought with a smirk. A happy Juvia Lockser made Gajeel Redfox happy and he was perfectly (almost) fine with that. Now, if she could just get Laxus to be more bearable most of the time...

"Right, like you can actually manage two weeks without sex," the larger blonde snickered mockingly from the doors of the guild. Juvia was slumped on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, pounding the shit out of Laxus' back without even doing any damage. But it was clear she was only playing. "You're addicted to it, don't deny it."

An annoyed expression took over Juvia's gorgeous features as she rolled her eyes. "And here's to hoping you'd keel over..."

Laxus' boisterous laugh echoed from outside as he continued his trek into the town. "Saying 'no' to your alpha and trying to butt heads with him? Right, dream on, baby."

Gajeel snorted, ordering his favourite meal from Mirajane, who had calmed down a bit. Come to think, Dreyar was even worse than he was with Levy when it came to teasing and getting what he wanted, no matter how much Juvia tried to put up a fight – if Dreyar wanted to mate, he was going to mate no matter what. Juvia saying 'no' to him and trying to resist her mate was hilarious; she'd have never said no to Fullbuster if the stripper wanted to mate, but here she was, trying to resist Dreyar.

The man was meant for her. If he could handle her, then the two of them will be just fine. That Dragon Slayer didn't mess around.

* * *

Leaning with his hands on the table, Laxus leered at his woman standing on the other side of the table. His smirk was feral and his eyes dangerous. The desire burning in his gaze made the water mage feel so wet in her undergarments. "Come here, Blueberry," he coaxed her in a husky voice, amusement lacing his rough tone. "Ain't gonna bite you..."

Juvia snorted softly, biting her lower lip in excitement. Desire pooled in her veins like a burning fire, heating her up and making her feel like she was boiling inside. Her long, bare legs squirmed under Laxus' heavy gaze, trying to keep her arousal hidden until the very end, but something told her that he could smell it. He might not use his Dragon Slaying magic that much, but his reflexes and senses were so sharp that Juvia most of the time struggled to keep up with him.

She slowly started to circle the table with a soft smile, with Laxus following her lead. "Can you at least let me eat? I'm starving," she pouted, motioning towards the rice balls she was holding. "Besides, we had sex last night for... three hours straight. I may be able to keep up with you for that long, but don't push it."

"So? We just need to work on your stamina and we'll make it to five hours," Laxus countered, his eyes fixated on her bouncing breasts concealed underneath his shirt. The colour purple suited Juvia. "And I didn't hear you complaining when we did it on this table." He tapped the wooden, his smirk widening. "In fact, all I kept hearing was my name in your moans and this is what I want to hear in the next seconds."

"~ _Waaah_... Laxus-sama is being crude again," Juvia crooned lustfully before taking a big bite of her riceball. She smiled, kept walking around the table with her man in that arousing game of tag. She swallowed, then held up the second riceball to Laxus, who raised a brow at her. "Hungry?" she asked innocently.

He gave her a flat look. "For you? Yeah."

"You know I meant _real_ food, right? Sex can literally happen later." She almost choked when she saw Laxus take off his own shirt and toss it behind him, and promptly turned around to walk in the bedroom, her face heating up and her arousal making her head spin. "Or now... the food can wait."

Juvia could practically _hear_ his smirk as he stalked towards her. Putting the last riceball in the lunch box on the night table, she barely had time to turn around before she felt Laxus' hard body flush against her back. A throaty gasp escaped her throat when one of Laxus' hands sneaked under her shirt to cup one breast and the other slipped beneath her lacy undergarments to tease her sex – which was already slick. When his finger entered her, Juvia moaned out loud and ground her ass against his hardness, arching under his touch.

Laxus growled in approval, playing with the generous mound in his large hand. Soon, he undid all buttons from his own shirt to reveal those creamy, tantalizing breasts he loved, and had Juvia face him. The love, trust and desire he saw in those dark blue eyes was enough to make him lose his last shred of sanity, and he dove for a bruising kiss, pulling his woman flush against him. Juvia responded in kind, looping her arms around his neck as he scooped her up by her ass to force her to wrap her long legs around his waist.

"Ain't saying 'no' any more, Blueberry?" he rasped between heated kisses as she cupped his face lovingly. He slammed her against the comfy mattress, sliding between her delectable thighs to thrust his hips into her. Laxus relished in her moaning his name, smirking as he worked on another hickey on her neck.

Her hands caressed the muscles on his back, slowly, took the time to worship each angle of his body – just like the second time they had sex. Much like Laxus did when he cornered her two days after Lucy's book got published, Juvia mapped out every inch of her boyfriend's body with slow strokes and managed to draw out those purring sounds he'd never admit he made during their lovemaking.

Soon, much too soon, her hands were pinned above her head by her impatient alpha, who smirked widely at her. She couldn't help but smile back, sneaking a tender kiss as he put his forehead against hers.

"That's not real food, honey," she murmured in a shaky breath.

Laxus snorted a laugh, lust and love swirling in his eyes. "_Now_ you're complaining," he countered back before taking her lips again in a punishing kiss.

* * *

Three hours and a half. She lasted three hours and a half before she almost begged Laxus to give her a much deserved break from the hard and intense lovemaking. Juvia was slumbering against him, saped out of her energy and limp from the rough thrusting. But there was a soft smile as she trailed her fingers down Laxus' arm, one that he always made appear on her face. As for the Lightning mage, there was a lazy smirk pulling at his lips as he allowed his body to recover. He'll be taking his woman again soon enough.

"The backroom in the guild hall should be next," he told her casually, one arm behind his head to support it.

Juvia nodded sleepily. "At least, allow me to make lunch boxes _before_ that happens, okay?" she yawned, almost rolling off of him.

Laxus pulled her back against his chest, turning on his side with a smirk and a glint in his eyes. "Roger that, baby."

* * *

The next morning, Juvia found herself at the guild, sitting at the table she claimed for herself months ago, focused on one of her favourite past-time hobbies – drawing charts. Though she had been delighted to find out she hadn't lost her touch, it had felt good to take her tools and papers to draw again. Now, if she could go back to navigating like she used to, Juvia would feel better; if one job requested a helmsman to drive pirates away, she'd jump on it to get back to the sea.

To the other members of the guild, seeing Juvia so focused on something else was very interesting; not only were they unaware that she had other hobbies than stalking Gray, but they were stunned to see that she was naturally gifted in drawing such detailed maps – if Bickslow's surprised shout had been any indication... the praises from her guild mates warmed her up, especially when they all started asking questions.

"_Who taught you how to draw maps this detailed, Juv? I didn't know you were _that_ skilled."_

"_How come we've never known you had other hobbies?"_

"_Juvia, does that mean you can navigate?"_

Juvia frowned a little at that, pausing slightly in her drawing. Yes, she was a navigator – and a damn good one at that, with natural instincts capable to detect the slightest shift in the weather. She just... had to hide this from everyone else because of the goddamn memories she'd succeeded in repressing in a dark corner of her mind. Shaking her head, she went back to drawing, lulled by the music her Magic Headphones (gifted by Laxus, so she'd stop stealing his) – listening to rock music was a damn good therapy.

Though she'd just shooed those memories away, Juvia however found herself taking another sheet of paper and began drawing another continent. One that was unknown, one that she'd actually forgotten about because she'd been asked to as 'a last request'. She drew the lines absent-mindedly, her eyes losing focus as Juvia merely let her hands do the work. She must appear very serene to all her other friends, because no one came to bother her, not the Thunder God Tribe who weren't that far from her table, not Lisanna or Gajeel or even Lily. Very much serene, no turmoil. And to be honest, drowning herself in rock music really helped to take the edge sometimes. Juvia had long mastered the art of appearing cool and composed during her period as a Phantom Lord S-Class mage, so she knew how to remain calm – most of the time.

When she dared to look at her work, the light frown turned into a murderous scowl and her eyes became alight with fury. Instantly, the sky reacted to her brutal change of mood and thunder crackled loudly outside, startling everyone else.

"Holy crap!" Wakabe breathed, settling back down. "I thought it was supposed to be sunny from today until tomorrow!"

"Should have been," Macao agreed.

Gajeel, the Thunder God Tribe and some others, however, had an inkling as to who was causing this thunderstorm. Their eyes found Juvia, who got up abruptly after crumpling one sheet of paper she'd been working on, and promptly stormed off. Her expression was thunderous as she stomped away, and the brief hatred and fury they'd seen dance in her blue eyes had been enough to ward off people from reaching out to her.

Seconds after she was gone, Laxus got out of Makarov's office and descended the stairs with a bewildered expression on his face.

"What the hell? Where's Juvia?" he demanded to the others. She wasn't at her table drawing maps and the thunderstorm outside was downright _terrifying_.

With a trembling hand, Cana showed the open doors of the guild hall and Laxus looked in the direction she was showing. The delicious silhouette of his girlfriend was walking away swiftly into Magnolia, her fists clenched in barely restrained anger. He frowned in confusion, at a loss. He knew he hadn't done anything to piss her off that much, so he was off the hook. So what the hell?

Gajeel, who had got up to walk up to Juvia's table, took the crumpled paper and smoothed it. A nagging (worrying) feeling somehow unnerved him to believe that whatever had pissed Juvia off might have something to do with Gray, but he shook the thought. So he looked down at what she'd been drawing, half-expecting the drawing to be one of Gray, but the relief he felt was drowned by the confusion he also felt at the same time.

It was a chart of an island – no, _a continent_, one he'd never heard of before. The details were excellent and breath-taking, as expected of an expert navigator. Since he'd never heard of that continent before, Gajeel read the name Juvia had written before storming off.

_Giltena_.


End file.
